


Sexy Specs and Falling Lights

by mrsbertucci



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Romance, Sexy Specs 2017, terrible coworkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10279418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci/pseuds/mrsbertucci
Summary: Rose has been admiring the handsome stranger on the tube since he first appeared.  Will she ever get the courage to speak to him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story after seeing a picture of CE reading on the tube and 'Sexy Specs 2017' became a thing. This was only supposed to be one or two chapters but the characters had other plans. I am thinking this will be ten chapters and I'll update weekly. Thank you so much to TenRoseForeverandever and Hellostarlight20 for helping me and encouraging me when I got a little stuck. This is my first time writing Nine and I'm really enjoying it! Hope y'all like it!
> 
> P.S. I'd share the picture but I don't know how LOL

Sexy Specs and Falling Lights

Chapter One

 

He did it.He bloody did it!The sexy stranger Rose had been drooling over for the past month had gone and done the impossible... He had made himself even more deliciously fuckable by putting on a pair of sleek, black glasses... Sexy Specs. 

Every evening, Rose left her dead end job at Henrick's and headed for the tube that would take her back to her tiny, studio flat.No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find a better job.She had no A-levels and an eight hundred pound debt left to her by her arsehole of an ex-boyfriend.Every place that could offer her a position related to her passion for art wanted her to have an education.She looked into going back to school, but to do so she would need a loan, and she couldn't get a loan because of the debt. 

Stuck.Rose Tyler was stuck at Henrick's working every single shift she could get her hands on until she could get rid of the debt that was dragging her down. 

So, for now, the only thing Rose had to look forward to was the mysterious man on the tube.They had made eye contact the first night, but she had never spoken to him... never had the balls.Make no mistake; Rose Tyler was no wilting flower (excuse the pun).She could make a man drop to his knees with just a flash of her signature tongue-touched smile.But since this stranger had appeared four weeks ago, Rose doubted her ability to function around him.She just felt so affected by him... _drawn_ to him. 

He was so sensual and raw and... unconventionally _gorgeous_ , she just knew she wasn't good enough.He reminded her of a Greek god with his large but regal nose and sharp cheekbones; so much so, she had dubbed him "Atlas".He never smiled and looked to be carrying the weight of the Heavens on his shoulders.He deserved a goddess.Beautiful as she might be, she was no goddess... council estate beauty queen maybe... but no Aphrodite. 

Atlas usually had his Grecian nose buried in a book, not an ebook mind, an _actual_ book.However, as much as he read while riding the tube, she had never before seen him sport the specs of sex. 

Until today. 

Today, he cradled the local paper in his large hands.He sat with one lithe leg crossed over the other.His clothing screamed wealthy, from his black jumper (she guessed cashmere) to his black (Italian?) leather shoes.He was bundled against the frigid London air in a long, black wool coat that Rose wanted to share with him. 

He wore no wedding ring.That particular detail excited Rose even if she never really planned to actually approach him... although, she fantasized about it.After seeing him for the first time, she had started doing that often; mostly in the bath as she got herself off... and as she lay in bed for the night (it had been awhile, okay?). 

She liked to imagine nibbling on the shell of his prominent ear as she raked her nails through his short, brown hair.She would do all that to him while she rode his (no doubt) impressive erection. 

The sound of her Atlas turning the page of his newspaper brought Rose out of her ever-deepening erotic thoughts.Had she been staring at him the entire time she was lost in her own imagination?Oh, she hoped not.She forced her eyes down to her secondhand copy of The Thin Man and got back to reading about retired detective Nick Charles.She cursed the fact that she'd forgotten her sketchbook.She'd just have to sketch Atlas wearing his specs of sex from memory, later. 

Before long, the train began to slow up as it reached Rose's stop.She snuck one last wistful glance at her mystery man as she climbed to her feet. 

Suddenly, the compartment they were in shuddered and jerked violently as it worked to stop.Rose managed to grab onto a railing to keep herself upright, but a loud snapping noise caused her to look up.One of the light ballasts had come loose. 

Rose didn't have time to even scream before she was hitting the hard ground.She momentarily saw stars as her head bounced off the metal grating of the floor.Once her vision cleared, she was aware of a warm, heavy weight pressing her down. 

"Are you alright?"

Someone was speaking, with a knicker-wetting, northern burr, and Rose opened her eyes to a sight she had longed to see.Atlas, the sexy spec'd Greek god, was lying on top of her.His glasses had slid down to the end of his nose and his brows were furrowed with what Rose could only describe as concern.He never looked this way in her fantasies.What was going on again? 

The tube.The rough stop.The falling light. 

Rose met the mystery man's eyes and blinked.Yep, he was still there.Next thing she knew, he had sat back on his haunches and leaned down to help her sit up.

"Easy does it.Now, how do you feel?What's your name?Do you know where you're at?"

Rose relished in the feeling of his arm around her shoulders.She raised a hand to feel the left side of her head and hissed out a breath when she came into contact with a sizable lump. 

"That was one helluva stop, yeah?"She looked up as she spoke and saw Atlas smile.She couldn't help return the sentiment, adding the tip of her tongue to the corner."'M Rose. Rose Tyler, and 'm on the tube." The motion of the train starting back up again caught her attention. "And I just missed my stop.Great." 

"Any blurred vision, dizziness, nausea?" 

"Nah, it'll take a harder hit than that to stop _me_."She spoke as she watched the man assess her pupils and run his fingers over her neck and scalp.She winced when he reached the lump on her head. 

"Sorry 'bout that.Good that it's swelling out and not in.Come on.Let's get you up off the floor." 

Rose fought a shiver as his large hands enveloped hers.He helped hoist her up, catching her when she stumbled a bit. 

"Whoa, there.I gotcha." 

Bracing herself with her hands gripping his upper arms, she met his ice blue gaze."You saved my life.Thank you, mister..." 

"Doctor.Doctor Alex Foreman at your service.I'm a physician.Couldn't very well let that light kill you.Would go against the Hippocratic Oath.Let's sit." 

Atlas... No, Alex kept a firm grip on her hand as he led her to the seat next to his.She loved the feel of his hand in hers, a perfect fit.As she sat, Rose watched as he picked up her purse and book. 

"The Thin Man?I haven't read this in years."He sat in his seat and handed her things over."Have you seen the movie?With William Powell and Myrna Loy?" 

"No, I didn't know there was one." 

"Shame, that.Where were you headed, Rose Tyler?" 

Rose looked around the empty car as the tube started to slow again."I was goin' home, but since 'm past my stop, I'll prob'ly grab some dinner an' walk back to my flat.I've had enough of the tube for one day." 

Alex gave her a soft smile that made her heart kick into overdrive. "I can understand that."His smile brightened."Come on.Dinner's on me." 

"You don't havta do that.If anythin', I should be buyin' _you_ dinner!" 

"I know I don't have to, but I’m going to.Gotta make sure you're alright.Who knows?You could collapse.Who better to have with you than a doctor?" 

"Yeah, okay."Rose stood after the tube stopped and cast a wary glance up to the ceiling.Alex gestured for her to exit first and she was glad for that.She hoped she was hiding her disappointment well.It's not that he wanted to spend time with her just because, he wanted to make sure she was going to be okay after her injury.Still, he was going beyond what any other doctor would do. 

A warm, large hand took a hold of hers and she jerked her head up, ignoring the twinge to her aching head.They made their way up the stairs to the ground level.She turned to find Alex watching her with his intense blue eyes.She could get lost in their depths and found herself doing just that when he spoke. 

"So, what's for dinner?" 

She took a deep breath to reorient herself.She got a whiff of perfectly fried potatoes. 

"I smell chips.Do you smell chips?" 

"I do." 

"I want chips." 

"As you wish." 

9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R

  

"Stop worryin'!I wanted to pay for your dinner anyway." 

"S'not the point!Said I'd buy you dinner and don't have any money on me!I always grab me wallet when I leave the office.Embarrassin' is what it is, Rose Tyler." 

His professional accent slipped during his rant and Rose watched as Alex speared a chip almost violently with his fork.The tips of his ears were a delightful shade of pink.She decided to change the subject. 

"Have you been practicin' in London long, Dr. Foreman?"Rose asked, reaching over to the next table to grab a bottle of vinegar.When he didn't answer right away, she looked up from drenching her chips with vinegar to find him staring at her."What?" 

"Would you like some chips to go with your vinegar?" 

Her laugh lit up her face."Shut it, you.Just 'cause you saved my life doesn't give you the right to judge my eatin' habits." 

"Oi!It's my job!"He pointed his fork towards his chest."Physician, me."  

"So you say, but you never answered my question." 

"Oh, I just moved back to London.Been working over in Africa for the past several years, traveling to the areas with the most poverty to try an' help where I could." 

"Wow."The exclamation dissolved in her mouth, stuttering over her lips as a sigh of awe.Rose had known he was out of her league, but this... she'd never be able to be _anything_ to him now.But instead of wallowing (she'd do that later on at home), she decided to tease him."You think you're so impressive." 

"I am so impressive!"

Rose could see through his insulted facade; he had such a beautiful spark in his eyes. 

They settled into eating in comfortable silence.That didn't really surprise Rose. She had already sensed some sort of connection with him.She just wished she didn't feel so inferior so she could explore this connection. 

A few minutes later, Alex started the conversation up again."So, what is it that you do?"

Rose inwardly cringed.She wanted to pretend, just for a moment, that she wasn't a chav from a council estate.She wanted to be Rose Tyler, world-renowned artist... someone worthy of this brilliant man.Oh, well.Better get on with bursting her own bubble. 

"I, uh, I work in a shop.Henrick's."

"I've shopped there before.When I came back home, I had to get a whole new wardrobe before I started seeing patients.Got nice stuff." 

By then, they had finished their meal and Rose noticed the time.She didn't want to leave his company, but her head was really starting to ache. 

"Guess I need to get on home."She stood and held out her hand to him.She fought down a shiver when he took it."Thank you, again, Dr. Foreman." 

"Don't mention it.And, please, call me Alex." 

Rose nodded, sending him one last smile."Bye, Alex." 

She couldn't stop the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she turned and walked out of the chippy.She'd had such a nice time with him, albeit a very short time, and she hadn't wanted it to end.Wrapping her thin pink coat around her, she stepped out from the protection of the building and headed towards her flat. 

Rose had made it almost a block before she heard the sexiest sound in the universe. 

"ROSE!" 

Spinning around, she was met with the site of Alex jogging towards her.His breath came out in white puffs, however, he showed no signs of exertion. 

"Yes?" 

Helen Keller would have been able to hear the happiness and surprise in Rose's tone. 

"I, uh, thought I could walk you home.You know, make sure you get there alright." 

"Oh!You don't have to.S'just six blocks, I'll be fine." 

"Six blocks?In that thin coat?Forget passing out from head trauma, you'll freeze to death!Here."Rose watched in amazement as he removed his thick, black coat and draped it over her shoulders.He held his arm out to her."Lead the way, Rose Tyler." 

Smiling, she took his arm and started walking.She inhaled his cool, minty scent, hoping she was being discreet about it.Alex smelled like eucalyptus and spearmint.She was pretty sure Henrick's sold some shaving lotion that smelled like this.She'd check tomorrow. 

Snuggled up in his coat and holding on to his arm helped the pain in her head subside some.She longed for some paracetamol and a hot bath, but didn't want their walk to end.She wanted to hear his voice, so she asked him about his time in Africa. 

Alex told her about the missions he had travelled to.He was honest about all he had seen, not sugarcoating or romanticizing anything.She heard his pride when he spoke of those he had saved and his heartbreak when he spoke of those he couldn't.He truly was a remarkable man. 

Much, much, much too soon they reached her building. 

"Well," she sighed, handing him his coat, "this is me.Hope I didn't keep you from anyone, uh, I mean anything." 

Smoooooothe. 

He gave her a dopey smile."Nope!All alone, me."His smile fell and he met her gaze with his own solemn one."They're all gone.There's no one left." 

Her heart broke for him at his cryptic answer.Instead of asking him what had happened, she grabbed his hand and said the only thing she could think to. 

"There's me." 

He graced her with the tenderest smile as he brought her hand up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the back."Good night, Rose." 

Without another word, he turned, shrugged on his jacket, and walked away into the cold night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we get Alex's POV. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments and kudos! I hope y'all continue to enjoy this!
> 
> Many, many thanks to TenRoseForeverandever and Hellostarlight20!

Sexy Specs and Falling Lights

Chapter Two

 

All last night, Alex had thought about Rose Tyler. He was happy to have a name to go with the beautiful face he had seen every evening since his return to London. Alex had never been one to believe in love at first sight but, with her, he came damn close to it. 

She had sat down across from him that first night and he had watched as she settled down. Her movements were graceful, like a dancer or artist. His next thought immediately went to how young she was, but all concern of her being too young evaporated when her soulful, brown eyes met his. This woman was no simpering or artificial girl. He had nodded his head toward her in a silent greeting and her answering smile made his heart skip a beat. 

He had never spoken to her; he didn't want to come off as some lecherous, old creeper. He just continued to _watch_ her, covertly... like some lecherous, old creeper. Some days, she had looked so worn down. Others, she had smiled, thoughtful, as she sketched something in her blue book, confirming his assumption of her interests, and he'd longed to see its pages. 

Last night, she'd had a book but didn't appear to have the attention span for reading it. She had seemed to be lost in her thoughts. He couldn't tell if she had been staring at him or through him. He'd secretly hoped it had been the former. He had worn his glasses after his nurse, Joan, had said they made him look very handsome, in hopes that Rose would notice. His secretary, Donna, had just laughed. She would have taken the mick big time if he ever confided to her _why_ he wore them. That conversation he avoided at all costs. 

He'd watched Rose get up to leave and then the train car had started to shake. The creaking of the light had caught his attention, as did the light's expected trajectory. Time seemed to have slowed, almost as if he had been manipulating it himself, and he had leapt from his seat. He had blinked and suddenly he had been shielding her with his body. He had tried not to think about how perfectly their bodies fit together. He had felt terrible she had been hurt, hitting her head as they fell, but the alternative would have been much worse. 

Once he'd gotten to examine and talk to her, he had wanted to spend more time with her, and what better way than to buy her dinner? 

Dinner...could he have been more of a stupid ape? In all of his life, he had _never_ forgotten his wallet! Humiliation aside, he'd enjoyed their time together. She had been so engaging! 

But in no time at all, she had swanned off. The ache he had felt in his chest had overwhelmed him. He just hadn't been able to let her go. He'd known he would regret it the rest of his life, if he had. 

So, he had shot out the door, calling her name. The way her face had lit up when she turned caused his heart to split in two and beat in double time. Walking her home with her wearing his coat had warmed him in a way that no expensive coat ever could.   He hadn't wanted to talk about himself, but he couldn't refuse to answer any question she had asked (he didn't think it possible to refuse her _anything_ , and he could see that becoming a problem). She'd wanted to know more about his travels and the compassion in her eyes when he spoke of his work had taken his breath away. 

Then, in a moment of insanity, he had almost spilled the sordid details of his tragic past, of all the people he had lost. It was bad enough he'd shared as much as he had. Expecting her to run away, he'd been properly gobsmacked at her response. 

_There's me._

She barely even knew him, but just like that she'd offered him more and it _meant_ more than anyone else who ever had. Overcome, all he'd been able to do was press a kiss to the warm hand clinging to his and walk away before he'd said anything else. 

He kicked himself for not getting her number or having his wallet to give her his card... bloody idiot! Now, armed with the knowledge of her name and where she worked, he set off on the journey to check on his patient... and maybe try the offer of dinner again, this time actually paying. He patted the back pocket of his gray trousers just to be sure his wallet was where it was supposed to be. 

Alex opened the glass door to the posh department store, not willing to admit how nervous he was. He had wanted to surprise and impress her, so he'd come on his lunch break, hoping she wouldn't be on hers (if she was even working today, hot shot). He surveyed the store and decided to turn left, mainly because most people would no doubt turn right. He wasn't one to follow the norm. 

He was passing 'house wares' when he spotted her. She looked beautiful, folding men's jumpers with the same grace he noticed on the tube. However, she didn't have the spark in her eyes that he'd seen last night. She'd looked more alive after nearly being killed by the falling light than she did right now. 

He watched as she placed the last jumper on the stack and walked towards the racks by the register. Before he could head over to her, a raven-haired woman approached the table with the jumpers Rose had just set up and discreetly pushed the piles onto the floor. The saboteur smirked as she walked over to what appeared to be two men with headsets (managers most likely). 

Oh, this would not do. No, sir. 

One of the men with the headsets was already calling out to Rose by the time Alex had made it over. The woman who caused the trouble was in the thick of it, a smile on her face. 

"Tyler! Care to explain this? Do you always leave your section a mess? I'm very disappointed in you. Tell me why I shouldn't just send you home for the rest of the day." 

"Mr. Slade, I have _no idea_ how this happened." 

"I do. Saw the whole thing." Alex felt satisfaction at both the look on Rose's face when she recognized who was speaking and the look of barely concealed horror on the other woman's face. 

"Is there something I can help you with, sir?" Mr. Slade's voice oozed smarmy salesman. 

"Yes, there is. You are reprimanding the wrong employee. I watched as this young woman," Alex peered at said woman's nametag, "Rebecca, walked over and pushed the jumpers to the floor before running over to you. I'm sure the security cameras caught it if you don't believe me." 

Rebecca looked mortified and shifted her stance as if she was ready to bolt. Mr. Slade cut his eyes towards the woman. "Is this true, Rebecca?" 

"I was just having fun with her." Rebecca looked at Rose. "No hard feelings, Petunia?" 

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but Alex beat her to it. "Her name is, _Rose_. I do believe I will be making a phone call to corporate to enlighten them on the employee bullying I have seen here." 

"Now, Mister-" 

"It's doctor. Dr. Alex Foreman. And I'm done here." He turned to Rose, who was fighting to hide a smile behind her tiny hand. "Would you care to show me what's new in stock?" 

"Yes, sir. Right this way." 

The pair walked towards the back of the men's section trying not to break into laughter. Once out of sight of the others, Rose couldn't help it and giggled like mad. 

"Did you see their faces?" Rose asked, wiping under her eyes. 

Alex stared. Blimey, she was beautiful! She lit up his dark world like a goddess. "I did. Does this happen a lot?" 

"What brings you to Henrick's today? Lookin' for anything in particular?" 

Can't say Alex Foreman can't take a hint. He wanted to know the answer (even though he was sure he knew what it was), but wasn't willing to push... yet. 

"Actually, yeah. You, Rose Tyler. How's the head?" Hmmm... Does that blush cover the rest of her? Down, Foreman! 

"Oh, it, uh, it's fine. Aches a bit. Nothin' I can't handle." 

He had to touch her. Reaching out tentatively, in case she was opposed to the idea, he felt for the lump on her head. He found it and gingerly ran his fingers over it, thrilling over the catch of her breath. 

"Shrunk up some. That's good. Think you'll be alright, me." 

"Go-good. That's good. Um, thank you, Atlas. Alex! Thank you, Alex." 

He crossed his arms over his dark blue oxford and arched a brow. "Did you just call me Atlas?" 

"No." 

Ooooh, she said that too quickly. "You did! You called me Atlas? Why's that, Rose Tyler?" 

She matched his stance, her brow arching way more impressive than his. "Why do you call me by my full name?" 

It was a standoff, neither backing down. The overhead paging of another store employee brought the match to an end. 

"Did you come here in that? Without a coat?" 

Alex looked down. Sure enough, he had left his office without his coat. Distracted, that's what happened. Bloody distracted by one blonde girl. 

"C'mon. I got somethin' that'll look great on you." 

He followed her over to a wall covered with different leather jackets. She thumbed through a line of black ones that resembled what someone would have worn on U-boats. Smiling (how he loved that smile), she pulled one out and handed it over to him. Looking at her skeptically, he removed the jacket from the hanger and slid it on. 

Rose dug her teeth into her bottom lip and nodded appreciatively. Just by her look alone, he was going to buy it. Still, better check it out. He turned to the three mirrors that were connected to give the viewer all possible angles. The heavy weight reminded him of armor, making him feel protected from everything that had ever hurt him. 

He checked Rose's reflection and found that she was not looking at him... well, not his face. Was she? Yes, she was definitely admiring his bum! Knowing he was about to see that gorgeous blush, he cleared his throat and she jumped. 

There it was! 

"S-so whaddya think?" Rose looked everywhere but at him. 

"I'll take it." 

Alex decided to wear the jacket out of the store since he'd forgotten his and it was rather cold out. She was removing all the tags for him when he spoke carefully. 

"You know, I still feel bad about the whole chips thing." He held up his hand to stop her protest. "I know. But, I'd like to make it up to you. Can I buy you dinner tonight?" 

He waited, his stomach churning. After losing everyone he had ever loved in that terrible fire, Alex hadn't let anyone get close to him. Couldn't handle it if he lost someone else he cared for. But this beautiful slip of a woman was making him go against his self-imposed rules. He knew it would hurt in the end, but he couldn't let her get away. She was special, drawing him out of his shell when no one else could. 

"Like a date?" 

Did she sound hopeful?

He could leave it up to her, appear nonchalant... Sod it! He wanted it to be a date.

"Yes, like a date. S'at alright?" He added the last part just to take the pressure off of her. He didn't think he misread her expression, but he had to give her an out. 

"Yeah, perfectly alright." 

"Fantastic." 

Her tongue touched smile was going to be the death of him. 

9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R 

"Took you long enough! Mrs. Brooks is already in room one and Joan can't stall her anymore and what on Earth are you wearing?" 

Donna Noble, whether he would admit it or not, was his best friend. She also ran his office with as much passion as her fiery ginger hair would suggest. 

"Oi! It's me new jacket and I've gotten _several_ appreciative looks, thank you very much." 

Ok, it was just the _one_ appreciative look, but it was the one that counted. 

"Whatever, spaceman. Drop your new jacket and northern accent at the door and go see Mrs. Brooks." 

Grumbling about overbearing receptionists, Alex made his way to his office to shed his coat and pick up his stethoscope. He ran into Joan as she backed her way out of room one. 

"Yes, Mrs. Brooks. Dr. Foreman will be with you very shortly." Joan stopped short when she saw him and did a double take. "Oh, my! I mean, that is a-a-a nice jacket, Dr. Foreman." 

"Thanks, Joan. Let me get my things and I'll get started." 

He entered his office and cursed himself. Donna has been telling him for _ages_ that Joan had a thing for him. He seriously doubted it but lately, he'd been seeing things that made him believe Donna might be right. Not that he'd ever tell Donna... she'd be even more insufferable than normal. He would just have to watch himself around Joan, make sure he didn't say or do anything that could be taken the wrong way. 

9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R 

_Here we go! This is where she gets on._ Alex had hoped that meeting on the tube for their date wouldn't make him look like an arse. However, he was woefully out of practice when it came to things like this. But, this is how he first encountered her and all her beauty. Thought it'd be romantic, him.  

His breath hitched when he finally laid eyes on her. She'd touched up her make-up and pulled her hair up. She still wore the black trousers and light blue jumper she'd had on at the shop. And there was that damn coat that lacked the ability to keep _anything_ warm, much less Rose. 

He stood as she made her way over to him, a hint of tongue in her smile. Unable to stop himself, he leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek. 

"Hello, Rose Tyler." 

"Hello." Her breathless tone made his cock twitch. It had been a while, okay? 

Alex motioned for her to sit and he followed. "How was the rest of your day at work?" 

She reached up to fiddle with her hoop earring and bit into the tender flesh of her bottom lip. Then, out of nowhere, a smile bloomed on her face. "I don't really wanna talk about work. Where we goin'?" 

He contemplated her smile. It was genuine, but there had definitely been some trepidation there when he'd asked about work. What was going on in that shop? 

"There's a little bistro near my flat that make the best soup and sandwiches. 'S called Platform One. Thought we could go there. That alright?" 

"Of course! I love goin' to places I've never been to. 'S like an adventure, yeah?" 

"In that case, Rose Tyler, stick with me and I'll show you the universe." 

"You think you're so impressive." 

"I _am_ so impressive!" Her giggle put a crimp in his affronted look.

She grabbed his hand and threaded their fingers together. He gazed down to where their joined hands rested on her thigh. Warmth and electricity flowed through his body. He didn't understand. It was just holding a hand... Rose's hand... but it seemed to be so much more. How could something so simple as this feel as though it was the most important gesture he'd ever experience?

"I'll be impressed once you actually pay for dinner." 

"Oi!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of Alex and Rose's dates. Fluff and angst (more fluff than angst)!
> 
> TenRoseForeverandever and hellostarlight20, thanks for helping me with my block!

Sexy Specs and Falling Lights

Chapter 3

  

"So, I'm surrounded by an entire tribe, spears pointin' at me head. It didn't look like it was gonna end well unless I did something so I said 'Take me to your leader'. 

"No, you're jokin'! It worked?"

"It worked! Brought me to the head tribesman an' turned out he spoke damn near perfect English." 

"How excitin'! I mean, I woulda been scared to death, but what a way to go." 

"You would love it out there, Rose Tyler." Alex beamed at her. 

She looked down as her face flushed red and dipped her toasted cheese sandwich into her tomato soup. The food at Platform One was every bit as delicious as Alex said it would be. He had chosen an intimate table for two towards the back of the bistro and conversation had flowed easily between them, almost as if they'd known each other for years instead of just two days. 

"Tell me about yourself, Rose." 

Choking down her bite of sandwich, Rose struggled to think of something she wanted to tell him. _Why did he have to ask her that_? Since they had sat down, she'd actually forgotten about the class difference between her and Alex. It was obscenely obvious and a slap in the face to be brought back to reality. She looked up and saw that he was staring at her. _Oh! He actually wanted an answer... Shit!_  

"Um, okay..." Silence had never been this loud before. _Was there actually a cricket in the room_? "What ya wanna know?" 

Alex folded his manly arms and leaned on the table with them. "Anything. Where did you grow up?" 

_Fuck!_ He had to start out with the one question that she didn't want to answer the most. Oh well, nothing for it. "Peckham. Me and my mum lived on the Powell Estate. Dad died when I was a baby and it was all we could afford." 

"I'm sorry to hear about your father. What about your mother?" 

There was no trace of the disgust or the pity she was used to seeing when people found out about where she grew up. All she saw in his striking blue eyes was compassion. 

"Um, sh-she remarried recently. Howard's his name. They moved over to Ireland to take care of his parents. I don't see her much, but we talk on the phone at least twice a week." 

"You miss her." It wasn't a question. 

"Very much." 

Alex nodded and took a bite of his sandwich. She struggled to take her eyes off him, but found it impossible. He could make chewing a new subcategory in porn. And it wasn't just his sexiness: he seemed to be a fantastic human being. Too good to be true... probably alien. 

"You don't get to see her often?" 

"Nah. Costs too much. I made some... mistakes a few years ago and now 'm payin' for 'em, like, literally payin'. It's why I work at Henrick's so much." 

"Even though you don't like it." 

"Yeah... Wait, how d'you know I don't like it?" Her breath caught as he reached for her hand. _How could hands be so rough, yet so soft at the same time_? 

"You always look so unhappy and exhausted when you get on the tube, and today you looked like you were being led to your execution." 

"S'not the best but it pays well enough." The way he squeezed her hand sent warmth through her body and encouraged her to continue speaking. "The other girls workin' there don't think 'm good enough to work in the shop and they..." 

"They bully you, don't they? Like what happened with the jumpers." 

She was flushed with embarrassment about being called out, but the smile he graced her with melted her heart. "I just deal with it. I tried tellin' the managers, but they don't believe me so it keeps happenin'. Today was the first time they did anythin' about it." Rose ducked her head. "I realized I never thanked you for standin' up for me. It meant a lot." 

Alex laced their fingers together. "I know I just met you but you are worth fightin' for, Rose Tyler."

A blush burned its way to her cheeks. He was so charming and he was sincere. Her gut was telling her to stick with this man. The problem was would he stick with her? Give a relationship an honest go? Rose wished with all her might that he would want to see her again. 

_Let's just go ahead and push those thoughts aside!_  

"Your turn. Where are you from, Doctor?" 

He smirked at the way she addressed him. 

"Manchester. Dad had a mechanic shop and me mum ran the local library. Learned a lot from both of 'em." 

"You said they're gone now?" 

He pulled his hand back and stirred his soup, not looking up at her. From his body language, Rose could tell that Alex had gone into complete shutdown mode. Guilt slammed into her stomach. "'M sorry. I shouldn't'a said anything. Sorry." 

They ate in silence. Very uncomfortable silence. So much for seeing him again. Appetite completely gone, Rose grabbed her handbag. She had some cash in her wallet, even though she knew it wouldn't be enough, she laid it down on the table. 

"Thanks for today. See ya." 

Rose quickly made her way out of the bistro, fighting tears until she was out the door and halfway to the next tube station. _Why did she have to open her big mouth?_ He'd asked about her. All she had wanted to do was get to know him and, stupid chav that she was, she'd crossed a line. Guess she'd have to ride the bus from now on. 

"ROSE!" 

She turned, experiencing déjà vu at the sight of him jogging towards her. As he got closer, she gave him a shy smile. "We hafta stop meetin' this way." 

A tiny twitch of his lips was all he gave her and even that didn't last long. He pierced her with his gaze, not saying a word. She was confused by his behavior. He _had_ chased after her, right? She decided maybe she could allow herself another minute before saying good night. 

Slowly, he reached out his hand and cupped her face, stroking his thumb across her cheek wiping away her tears. Rose reminded herself to breathe. Passing out would probably be a huge mood killer. 

When he spoke, it was so low and quiet, she had to strain to hear. "I was a doctor in the army and headed home after being gone for a while. My flight got delayed by a day. By the time I arrived home, there was nothing left. Lightning had struck the house. No one made it out. I lost me mum, dad, and sister." 

"Alex." Rose raised her hand to his that still cupped her cheek and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. "I'm so sorry." 

A tear slipped down his cheek and she reached with her free hand to wipe it away in the same fashion he had done for her. He looked down at her feet as he spoke. 

"Ever since, I've been movin' around. Tryin' to save others since I couldn't save my family. There have been a few women, and I tried to make sure they knew not to get too attached. Never worked out well. Guess they thought I would change for them." He lifted his gaze to meet hers. His eyes were bright with unshed tears and her heart broke for him. He surprised her when he started speaking again. "I kept a distance... from everyone. Then somethin' in my gut called me here, to London. I fought it at first, but somethin' told me I was _meant_ to be here. I think I know why now." He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. 

Rose's heart started to beaten faster than a hummingbird's wings. This was mad and happening so fast but she didn't want it to stop. Her voice was a timid whisper. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah." His hands fell to her waist and Alex pulled her closer, their faces less than a foot apart. "Rose Tyler, I want to see you again." 

Her tongue-touched grin said it all, but she wanted to say the words. "Yeah, I'd really like that." 

"Fantastic." 

Alex hailed a cab to take her home and her cold bones were grateful. He surprised her when he climbed in next to her. She gave the driver her address and off they went. 

The silence between them returned, but with the comforting familiarity Rose had come to associate with Alex. He held her hand and she rested her head on his shoulder. In the back of that warm cab, the undeniable connection between them became a bit more tangible. 

After asking the cabbie to wait, Alex walked her up to the front door of her building. They exchanged mobiles and typed in their contact information before switching back. 

"Would you prefer me to call or text you?" His question was a shy one. 

"Both. Anytime." 

If her heart had beat fast before, it full on stopped now as he leaned down slowly and captured her lips in a warm kiss. He took her plump bottom lip between his and Rose marveled at the electricity between them. Their lips parted with the sexy smooching sound she was sure only happened on the telly. She opened her eyes and he grinned. Right then and there, Rose was absolutely certain that she'd never seen a more beautiful sight than the man before her. 

"Good night, Rose Tyler." 

"G'night, Doctor." 

Neither one wanted to walk away from the other, but after a shiver from Rose, he shooed her inside. "G'on. In you get." 

She slipped inside the door and, giving him a small wave of her fingers, she closed the door and floated upstairs to her flat. She hurried to the window to see him climbing in the cab, and she watched the car drive away until she could no longer see the taillights. She jumped when her text tone went off. Unlocking the phone, she saw a text from...What? 

It was a text from Dr. _Atlas_ Foreman! Her face burned as she cringed at her slip earlier in the day. _He actually saved that in her phone! She was going to kill him!_ With a rueful shake of her head she opened the text.

[AF]: _I'm so glad I met you._  

Smiling like a fool, she replied: 

[RT]: _Me too._

9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R

  

Three days had passed since her date with Alex and she hadn't seen him since. Rose had been working the closing shift those days, and therefore hadn't taken the tube home. There had been numerous flirty text messages that never failed to put a smile on her face. She just hoped Alex felt the same. 

That morning he had texted her, asking if he could take her out on her lunch break. She felt badly for taking him away from his patients, but he had sworn his schedule was light for the day. Rose couldn't contain her excitement. She couldn't wait to see him. 

For now, she was straightening the men's underpants display with a ridiculous grin on her face.

"Hello, darling. Working with men's pants must be the only thing you excel at. Tell me, how do these feel compared to the cheap knockoffs the blokes you see wear?"

Rose's grin fell into a frown. Cassandra O'Brien was Henrick's sale queen, head of the Posh Police (capitalization required), and plastic surgery addict. Cassandra worked in formal wear but was making her way into personal shopping. Rose couldn't wait for that transition because that meant she wouldn't have to see the stuck-up bint moisturizing herself on every break. 

"Careful, Cassandra. If you talk much more, your face might crack." 

Rose tried to keep to herself and kill these self-entitled women with kindness. She _tried._ Some days were harder than others. 

"Ha ha, aren't you a funny little slag. As much as I would love to stay here and chat, I see a major sale about to happen, hopefully ending with dinner." 

Rose looked up and held a smile in as Cassandra slithered her way over to Alex. He looked gorgeous in a maroon jumper paired with black trousers. He was wearing the leather jacket she'd picked out for him. 

Rose walked over to the register, unlocked the cabinet to grab her purse, and leaned against the counter. Cassandra was going to try and pull Alex... This was gonna be good! 

"Hello, handsome. Welcome to Henrick's. Is there something I can help you get into? Or out of? That jacket perhaps? We have some beautiful wool coats that just arrived." 

Cassandra hooked her arm through Alex's and began to steer him towards the overcoats. Rose's heart warmed as Alex extracted himself from Cassandra's greedy grasp.

"Already have one, thanks." Alex turned and caught Rose's eye. He began to walk towards her when Cassandra stopped him. Rose choked down a giggle when Alex rolled his eyes. 

"Are you sure there isn't _anything_ that I can get for you? I also do _personal_ shopping." 

"Not the least bit interested." Alex held his hand out to Rose. "Ready to go, Rose Tyler?" 

She clocked out on the register before taking his hand and threading their fingers together. "Gonna show me more of the universe?"

"Oi! Don't upset the designated driver." 

Rose laughed her way past an outraged Cassandra.

 

9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R

  

"Thank you for lunch. I can't believe that cafe had been around the corner the whole time!" 

Rose stood on tiptoes to press a kiss to Alex's cheek before they continued the short walk back to the store. She couldn't stop herself from resting her head against his arm. 

"Told you to stick with me. I'm gonna take you everywhere." He gave her hand a squeeze and Rose didn't think her smile could get any wider. 

They came to a stop just outside of Henrick's, hands still joined. 

"So, I'll, uh, see you on the tube?" Rose asked as she chewed on her thumbnail. 

"You will." He gave a confirming nod. "Gonna remember your sketchbook? You promised me some art work with lunch and I didn't get it." 

"Yes! I can't believe I forgot it. I was too busy watchin' Cassandra try an' pull you." She laughed as he shuddered at the words. "Maintenance is paintin' the lockers in the break room so I've been keeping it in the cabinet below my register. I'll get it and put it on top of my handbag so I won't forget it." Rose looked down at their feet. "Don't know why you wanna see in it anyway." 

"Rose, look at me." She met his eyes, shocked by the adoration she saw there. "You are brilliant and I want to get to know you. Art is important to you and you're important to me. Simple as that." 

"Yeah?" She gave him a hesitant smile. "Alright. I'll see you soon." 

"I look forward to it." 

Where Rose was shy, Alex was confident. He swooped down to capture her lips in what she was sure was going to be a chaste kiss. Nope! It seemed that he was as hungry for her as she was for him. Their lips met and parted over and over again. A wolf whistle stopped their fevered kisses from becoming a full-blown snog. Alex rested his forehead against hers. 

"Until later, Rose Tyler."

She watched as he walked away. God, that bum! She couldn't wait to get her hands on it. Once he was out of sight, she got back to her register and clocked in. Opening the cabinet, she found her sketchbook and tossed it in her handbag. Now, if she could only speed up time.

 

9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R

  

He stood when she walked through the doors of the tube like he had done since the night of their first date. He kissed her forehead before they sat side by side. Alex put his arm around her and pulled her into his side. 

Rose rested her hand on his thigh. "How was the rest of your day?" 

"Oh, I only had a couple of patients after lunch. Nothing serious. What about you?" 

"I sold three suits an' the commission on that will pay half my rent next month, so I'd say it was a good day. I also had lunch with this real handsome bloke." 

"Did you now?" 

She giggled as she reached into her handbag. "I did, but he was very upset that he didn't see any art. So..." She pulled out her blue book with a flourish. 

"Fantastic! Let's see then." 

Rose knew the exact drawing she wanted to show him. She opened the book and her blood turned to ice in her veins. Vile words in red ink marred the each page. Words like chav, slag, whore, and minger destroyed her sketches. 

Rose covered her mouth as she cried out. "NO! Who would do this?" 

"What is it, Rose?" 

She thrust the book into his hands and buried her face into his chest. She heard him muttering curses under his breath as he quickly flipped through the pages. 

He slammed the book shut. "We'll find out who did this, Rose. I promise." 

She believed him, but right now she was just so hurt. How could people be so cruel? It had to be someone at work. She just didn't understand. Rose stood up for herself, but she wasn't nasty to anyone. She always treated people with respect just how her mum had taught her. This attack made her sick to her stomach. Her tears soaked Alex's jumper. 

"Please don't cry, sweetheart. We _will_ fix this." 

She tilted her head to look at him. "You called me sweetheart." 

He chuckled. " _That's_ what you chose to focus on?" 

She blushed. "Well... I liked it." 

"Good. C'mon, your stop's comin' up." 

He helped her to stand, but she wasn't ready to let him go. She needed him. "Will you stay with me tonight? I don't wanna be alone. Nothin' has to happen, but could you just hold me for a while?" 

"Your wish is my command." 

It was a quick walk to her flat. As she unlocked her door she realized how nervous she was to show him where she lived, but she knew he wouldn't care that she lived in a small studio flat. "I'd give you a grand tour, but this is it." 

Rose watched as Alex took in her flat. A small kitchen was to the right with a small bathroom towards the back wall. A tall, bar-like table with mismatched stools stood against the single window that was centered along the back wall. Art supplies littered the table and windowsill. Along the left wall were a full size bed and a telly. There was no sofa. Rose never really had any company so she had never got one. It wasn't much but it was home. 

"I think it's great." His wide smile melted her heart. 

"Ta. Well, make yourself at home. I'm gonna go get comfortable. Maybe we could eat a bit and watch some telly?" 

"Sounds good." 

Rose's eyes found the defiled sketchbook on the bedside table where Alex had tossed it. Tears started to blur her vision. A year of her thoughts, memories and favorite drawings gone. She felt violated. She shuddered before turning to gather some clothes. 

Rose took a shower and changed into some yoga pants and a blue camisole. She finished combing her hair out and walked out into the room. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't to see Alex sitting on her bed looking through her sketchbook. Steeling her nerves, she walked over and sat next to him. He was looking at the first sketch she had ever drawn of him. It was one of her favorites and now it was ruined with red ink. 

"Rose..." He looked up and met her eyes. The open and raw adoration caused tears to form in Rose's eyes. For a minute, they just watched each other. "You are amazin'. I've been all over the world and these drawings... these are some of the best I've ever seen." 

Rose tucked her chin to her shoulder to hide her blush. "No, th-" 

" _Yes_ , they are. You have undeniable talent." 

She grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers in a kiss of gratitude. When she began to pull away, Alex slipped his fingers into her hair to hold her to him for a bit longer before pulling away himself. He turned his attention back to her sketchbook. 

They looked at a few more sketches before she offered the shower to Alex. While he cleaned up, she put together a tray of ham and cheese sandwiches, crisps, and tea. She brought the tray over to the bed to set everything up. Her back was to the loo when she heard him come out. Rose turned and her jaw dropped. Alex stood in the doorway in nothing but his pants. 

His body was lean, like a runner's. Not one ounce of body fat. Just smooth, toned muscles. It was a body that would inspire sculptors to create masterpieces. She started to get ideas, like how well that chest would transfer to canvas, when he spoke. 

"Sorry, this is all I usually sleep in. I can put my trousers back on if-" 

"NO!" Rose cleared her throat and tried again. "No, s'fine. Really. I want you to be comfortable." 

Alex scratched the back of his head in a shy move. "I'm with you. 'M already comfortable." 

Just like that, any and all nerves Rose had about Alex staying the night with her disappeared. Being with him in her flat felt right, like it was something they did every night. 

Rose turned on the telly and found a marathon of Mr. Bean playing. The couple sat at the end of the bed with the tray between them and feasted on their simple dinner. Every time Alex would laugh at something on the screen, warmth would make its way through Rose's body. He made her heartbreak over her sketchbook fade to the background. 

They finished eating and Rose cleaned up the mess before heading back to the bed. Alex stood by the bed, hands on hips and watching her expectantly. She shivered in anticipation of sharing this type of intimacy with him. 

She climbed over to the opposite side of the bed and pulled the covers back in invitation. Alex climbed into bed behind her and became the big spoon to her little spoon. She felt so warm and safe as he wrapped his arms around her. While the telly played in the background, Alex asked her about her favorite artists and she quizzed him about his favorite places to travel. After talking their way through two more episodes, Rose couldn't fight back the yawns anymore. 

Alex kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Sleep well, my precious girl. I've got you."

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the sleepover and a day at the office!
> 
> TenRoseForeverandever and hellostarlight20, thanks gals!

Sexy Specs and Falling Lights

Chapter 4 

 

Alex rushed to silence his alarm so he wouldn't wake Rose. He'd had to set it half an hour earlier than usual and he was extremely unhappy about it. Not that he cared about getting up this early... he always got up early. No, he was unhappy about leaving the warmth of Rose Tyler's bed.

He turned to the sleeping woman lying on her stomach next to him and smiled. Rose was so beautiful, but blimey, she was a rough sleeper. Her bottle blonde hair was a tumbleweed around her head and her cheek was squished against the pillow making her full lips open slightly. She didn't appear to be a drooler but he had a feeling, if she was, he wouldn't care one bit. 

Gently, so not to wake his sleeping beauty, he gathered the hair from across her face, tucking it behind her ear, and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. Alex got up and headed to the bathroom, dressed, and called a cab. As he stepped out, he saw Rose reaching over to the side of the bed he had slept on, and groggily raise her head to see where he'd gone. 

"Where you goin'? 

Alex crossed the room in five quick strides and sat next to her. "I have to go home and get ready for work. I didn't want to wake you." 

"I'll go back to sleep with no problem." Rose turned and sat up. "When am I gonna see you again?" 

"Besides on the tube? I leave Friday for a conference this weekend. Are you free Thursday night?"

He laughed when she screwed her face up in concentration. "Don't hurt yourself, precious girl. Just call when you're awake." 

"'Kay. 'M closin' tonight, so I won't be on the tube." 

"Shame, that. Better leave you with somethin' to remember me by, then. Don't want you forgettin' this old man." 

He was just going to give her a quick kiss or two, honestly, but the actual outcome turned out much better. Rose met him halfway, already opening her mouth for him. The kiss _started_ deep, tongues thrusting and twining together. Suddenly Rose was astride his lap, rocking her heat against his bulging erection, while his hands fisted her hair to hold her to his mouth. One hand released her hair, dropping to her waist before travelling its way up to her clothed breast. He felt her nipple bud under the shirt. He was giving it a nice and hard pinch, causing Rose to buck harder into him, when a car horn blasted its way through their arousal. 

"What the fuck?" Rose panted. 

"That'll be my cab." Alex growled, not wanting to go. The cabbie honked again and Alex sighed. "I better go. Sorry, sweetheart." 

Rose kissed the tip of his nose before climbing off his lap. "Don't be sorry. There's no way I'll forget you after _that._ " 

He chuckled, quite proud of himself, as he walked over to the window and waved down at the cab driver. Now, that the man would stop honking, Alex could say a proper goodbye to Rose. 

Rose walked him over to the door. "Thank you for stayin' with me. I'll let you know about Thursday." 

"Please do. See you later." This kiss was the quick one he had planned to give her earlier. Alex turned and hurried down to the cab and it wasn't until he got home that he realized he'd forgotten his wallet at Rose's. Thankfully, the cab driver was one of his patients, and waited for Alex to run upstairs to his flat and get the money needed for the fare. 

Since he'd showered at Rose's the previous night, he just changed his clothes. After a banana for breakfast, he picked up his phone to send a text to Rose. 

[AF]: _I know you're sleeping. Forgot my wallet at yours. Call me when you're up._

He headed to the tube and by the time he reached his office, he had a text from Rose.

[RT]: _You did it on purpose, didn't you ;) Is it ok if I bring it to your work?_

[AF]: _Yes. I'll let Donna know you're coming. See you later._

Alex's plan to tell Donna about Rose flew out the window the moment he walked into his office. Donna sat with her sobbing four-year-old son on her lap, and her husband, Lee, fidgeting behind her. Apparently, the boy had an earache and one removal of a micro machine car later he was as good as new. 

"Th-th-thanks, Alex." Lee shook his hand, kissed Donna's cheek and headed out with their son. 

"Dr. Foreman, I went ahead and put Mr. Harkness in Room Two." Joan blushed a deep crimson when she said the patient's name. 

Alex rolled his eyes at his friend's Casanova-like behavior. Jack Harkness had no limits to his flirting but it seemed to be his mission in life to charm Alex's nurse. She _was_ a bit of a prude. 

Sliding on his glasses, Alex sighed. "That's where I'll be then." 

9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R

   

Rose checked her appearance in the coffee shop window. She wanted to look the part of a doctor's girlfriend... _was_ his girlfriend?. It was too early in their relationship to be putting labels to it but, they were something, she just didn't know what. Besides, the term 'girlfriend' seemed so juvenile. 

She didn't put on her full load of make-up, just a light coat of mascara and tinted lip balm. Her hair was pulled into a bun, messy but stylish. Fleece-lined gray leggings and an oversized navy jumper kept her warm on her trek to Alex's office. 

She tightened her grip on the drink carrier that held the cups of tea she had just bought and decided to stop stalling. Alex knew she was coming; it wasn't like she was _just_ dropping in. Rose was secretly pleased Alex had forgotten his wallet. She couldn't get enough of him.

Before she knew it, Rose had made it to his office building and stepped into its cozy warmth. Two women, one smiling ginger and one frowning blonde, were behind the front desk. 

"Hi, can I help you?" The smiling ginger asked. 

"Uh, yeah. Hi. 'M Rose. Here to see Alex." 

The frowning blonde bristled. "Do you have an appointment?" 

Rose was getting confused. Had he not told them she was coming? "No-" 

" _Dr. Foreman_ doesn't take walk-ins. You might be more familiar with the clinic in Peckham. I'd try there." 

Rose was done. One hundred percent done. She was not a morning person, but she had got up early for Alex. She did not get up early to have some blonde bitch talk down to her. She got enough of that at work.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't _need_ an appointment." Rose pulled Alex's black leather wallet from her purse. "Alex forgot his wallet at my flat when he left this morning. He's expectin' me." 

Rose couldn't help but feel satisfaction at the utter shock on both women's faces. Before either one could reply, Rose turned her attention to Alex's voice coming from the hallway. 

"You need to ease up at work, Jack. That'll help your blood pressure and you won't need the medication anymore."

"Thanks, Doc," said an American voice. "I can't thank you enou-" The handsome man noticed Rose. "Well, hello. Jack Harkness at your service." 

"Jack." Alex growled. Rose smiled when Alex crossed the room and gave her a peck on the cheek. He gestured to each person in the room as he introduced them. "Jack, Donna, and Joan, I'd like you to meet Rose Tyler. We just started seeing each other." 

So they _were_ seeing each other, guess that confirmed her earlier thought. Rose felt the blush all the way down to her toes, unsure if the warmth was just from his words or if his sexy specs were contributing to the heat. 

"Oi!" Alex's indignant shout broke Rose out of her musings. She looked up and met three incredulous stares. If Rose's earlier comment had shocked them, Alex's had floored them. "You lot act like I never date." 

"You don't!" three voices chorused. 

Rose pressed her face into his upper arm and tried to stifle her giggle. 

"Could I get a bit of a hush?" Alex's words had no heat behind them. When Rose looked up all she could see reflected in his blue eyes was affection. He turned to their audience. "This one here is special." 

" _This one?_ You're askin' for a smack, you are." Her words also had no intent to harm. She was absolutely giddy at the thought of being special to him. 

Alex snorted in amusement before saying goodbye to Jack and escorting Rose to his office. Rose set his wallet and their tea on his desk and waited until he shut the door before pouncing on him. He hit the door with an 'oof' that was muffled by her mouth. Rose pressed her whole body up against him as she plundered his mouth with her tongue, tasting and caressing every part she could reach. 

She was thrilled when Alex worked off his surprise and began kissing her back. His hands roamed her body before landing on her bum and discovering her lack of knickers. He gave her bum a squeeze. "You are one naughty girl, Rose Tyler." 

Looking up at him though her long lashes, she smirked. "What? You've never made out with a girl in your office before?" 

"Definitely not. Especially with the eavesdropping ginger that works here." He pressed a series of kisses to cheeks and lips. "Will you be able to come over Thursday?" 

"I think that can be arranged." It was her turn to kiss him before stepping back and grabbing his teacup. "I got you tea, two sugars and one teaspoon of honey." 

"Thanks." He took a sip and hummed. "That's good stuff. I wanted to ask you if you were goin' to tell your boss about what happened to your sketchbook." 

She didn't want to lie to him. He had called her special; no one had ever called her that and she didn't want to taint that in anyway. She took a sip of her own tea before replying. "No. I don't have proof it was any one of those snobs. Not that they'd believe me. I need this job, Alex. I hate it, but it's the best I can get." 

Her heart melted as he gingerly cupped her cheeks. "You deserve so much better." 

His stare was too intense and she had to look away, too overwhelmed with an emotion she didn't want to name. "Well, I better let you get back to it." 

He released her and opened his office door. "I'll see you later." 

"Not if I see you first." She gave him a tongue touched smile with a wink. 

 

9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R

 

Alex finally got a chance to sit down. He had had a full day of patients and hardly gotten to chart on any of them. Before he began the tedious process, he was going to enjoy his cup of tea Donna had made for him. 

His eyes fell on his wallet. After Rose had left his office, he'd had to stay a few moments and _calm_ himself down. He kept thinking of how her body had fit against his as she snogged the life out of him. 

Not the time!

He needed to focus on work, not how worked up he could get with Rose. He turned his thoughts to the reason why he had stayed the night. Alex hated the bullying Rose was enduring. Stupid and childish women treated his beautiful and talented Rose like rubbish just because she came from humble beginnings. It made him ill. 

He wanted to help her. If only he knew someone in the art community- 

Sarah Jane! 

He reached for his mobile and scrolled through his contacts. After four rings, he heard the voice of his longtime friend.

"Alex Foreman. I was wondering if I'd get a call from you since you returned."

Guilt slammed through him. He knew he needed to be a better friend. "Sorry, Sarah Jane. I've been settlin' in and buildin' up my practice. Still, it's no excuse. How are you?" 

"Oh, you know, stressed. You are now talking to the Head of the Literature and Arts Department."

"I wouldn't have expected anythin' less from you. The university couldn't have picked a better person for the job." 

Sarah Jane chuckled. "Thanks, Alex. Now, let's get to the reason you called because we both know very well how sociable you are." Her tone was mildly sarcastic. "I'm very busy at the moment." 

His friend knew him too well. "Right. I have this friend... actually she and I are dating and-" 

"Wait. Stop. _You_ are dating someone?" 

Alex ran his hand over his short hair and leaned back in his chair. "Why is this so shocking?" 

"Come on, Alex. You know how you are. Don't act so surprised that people that know you are surprised by this."

"Fair enough. Anyway, Rose... Rose Tyler is her name, she's an amazin' artist. You should see her stuff, Sarah Jane. I've never seen anythin' like it. She works at Henricks and the people there are just awful to her because she grew up on a council estate." 

"That's terrible! Why does she still work there?" 

"That's up to her to tell you, but I want to help her. Do you know of any jobs at the university, hopefully, in the art community?" 

"It must be fate that you called today, Alex. I've been trying to get approval for an assistant and I got word today that it's gone through. I'd be happy to meet with her. If she's captured _your_ heart, she must be something special. Give her my number." 

"You are an angel, Sarah Jane Smith."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Alex spend Thursday evening together... NSFW!
> 
> Thanks and love to TenRoseForeverandever and hello starlight 20!!

Sexy Specs and Falling Lights

Chapter 5

 

Rose tossed her keys onto the kitchen counter and clicked on her electric kettle. It was a relief to get home. She hated closing; it was creepy and she always feared being robbed. Plus, she didn't get to see Alex on the tube when she closed. The only good thing about it was that all the hoity-toity shop girls were gone. They never had to close. 

She was pulling down her favorite mug (purple with white polka dots) when her phone dinged with a text. It was either Amy, confirming their plans for tomorrow, or Alex. She dug her phone out of her handbag hoping it was the latter. 

She smiled wide when she saw his name... well, his nickname, but she couldn't bring herself to change it from _Atlas_. In fact, it gave her an idea for her next art project. 

[AF]: I hope you made it home safe. 

[RT]: Just walked in :) 

[AF]: Good

[AF]: I have some news. Can I call you? 

[RT]: Let me get settled and I'll call you. 

[AF]: I look forward to it. 

After a quick shower, Rose made herself a cuppa and went to sit on the side of the bed. She pressed Alex's contact as she took a sip of the relaxing brew. 

"Rose Tyler." Alex's voice was a sensual purr causing her to shiver. 

"Hey, you. What's this news you have? Whatever it is, I hope it's good." 

"Oh, it definitely is. I called a friend of mine who is Head of the Literature and Arts at the university here and she is looking for an assistant. She said to give you her number. It would be a foot in the door _and_ get you away from that shop." 

Rose was speechless. Alex had called a friend of his to try and find her a job. She wasn't quite sure what to think of that. She knew he just wanted to help, she really did... 

"Rose?" 

"Alex, I don't know what to say." _Better tell the truth._ "I am grateful for this but I wish you would have asked me first because..." 

Her voice trailed off and she sighed. Setting her mug down, she contemplated how to explain her hesitance. 

"I'm sorry. I thought you would be happy with-" 

"NO! I am! It's..." Rose felt like a right cow. She needed to make sure he understood why she was reacting this way. "My last relationship... there was no give and take. It was his way or no way at all. I never had a say in anything, was never given a choice. Not even when he drained my savings and ran off with another girl leaving me in a pile of debt." 

"That's why you work so much." His voice was soft with understanding. 

"Yeah." She gave a mirthless chuckle. "I've managed to get it down to eight hundred pounds now." She sighed. "I just don't want anyone else makin' decisions for me. It's gotta be _my_ choice." 

"Rose, if I'd known... I just hate seein' you so unhappy there and wanted to help." 

"I really do appreciate it, Alex. Text me her name and number and I'll give her a call tomorrow." 

After the short conversation confirming Thursday's plans with Alex, Rose got into bed for the night. She didn't have to open in the morning but she did have a lunch date with her best friend, Amy. 

As was the norm lately, her thoughts turned to Alex. She felt bad for not automatically accepting his help. Someone else making plans or decisions for her was a pet peeve of hers. No, not a pet peeve... a major problem. But he didn't seem to be that type of guy and she knew he genuinely wanted to help her. _That's_ the type of guy he was... compassionate and caring. 

However, an assistant to the _head_ of an entire department? It was nice that he thought she would be good enough for a position like that.  Rose Tyler working at a posh university? No A-levels and shop work summed her up. She didn't know anything else. The only thing she was decent at was her art. And decent was all it was, to be honest. Certainly not university or gallery quality. 

She desperately wanted to leave Henrick's behind, but her sights were set a little lower than Alex's. 

She reached over for her phone to look at the contact he had shared with her. This Sarah Jane Smith seemed like an important woman and Rose _was not_ going to waste her time. 

She deleted the contact. 

9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R

 

Thursday had finally arrived and Rose found herself knocking on Alex's door. She smiled to herself as she remembered his pout when she got off the train at her stop. 

_"Where do you think you're goin'?"_

_"Home to change." She laughed at his put out expression and leaned down to press a kiss to his bottom lip. "Don't worry, I'll be less than an hour."_

She hadn't had time to shower; however, she did wash her face, reapply fresh make-up, and fluff her blonde waves. She had peeled off her work clothes, frowning at the clinging smell of the shop. Snug fitting jeans, a teal peasant top, and tan flats had been her final choice.

The door opened and she had to work to keep her jaw off the floor. He had changed too.   He had worn his usual dark trousers and jumper combo. But this time the dark green sleeves were pushed up to his elbows and instead of trousers, he wore a pair of snug, dark wash denims, and, good Lord, the sexy specs. 

He looked down his nose at her. "Thirteen minutes to spare." 

"Told you so, didn't I?" She graced him with her tongue-touched smile. She giggled when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him for a kiss while simultaneously closing the door. 

"You look beautiful. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes. Can I interest you in a glass of wine?"

"Wine would be lovely. Ta." 

Alex disappeared through a swinging door into the kitchen and Rose took the opportunity to check out his flat. 

After walking through the short foyer, Rose followed the hardwood floors into the living room. The entire back wall was made up of windows. The view of the city was breathtaking. The door Alex had gone through was to the left of the living room. Rose assumed that was the kitchen. 

The living room was furnished with soft, brown leather furniture. Rose walked over to the right wall and noticed a fireplace lit with a fire but no smoke or outlet. 

"It's a gas fireplace. Safer and heats the place well. Here you go." 

She had jumped when Alex spoke and he'd noticed too. She took the wine glass from him, while sticking her tongue out at his smirk. 

"Thanks. Can I get a tour?" 

Alex led Rose down the hallway with several doors. One opened to reveal his home office. Three of the four walls were _covered_ in books. What Rose wouldn't give to be able to curl up in one of the overstuffed chairs and read while he worked at his oak desk. Next was the guest bedroom and the loo in the hallway that she swore was too fancy to use. _Only people who piss excellence can use this loo!_  

At the very end of the hall was the master bedroom. Rose was easily convinced that his room was the size of her flat. A queen bed sat on a black wooden frame with a tall, padded headboard. It occupied the center of the room. She noticed two closets and then the slightly vaulted ceiling with recessed lighting. Next was his en suite. With the large, jetted spa tub and stone stand-up shower, Rose was in love. 

However, she felt very out of her element. Maybe she should just leave. There was no way this beautiful and brilliant man would want a chav like her. She turned to find him staring at her and she realized that she hadn't said anything for a while.

"Your place is amazin'." 

He smiled and led her back to the living room. "Thanks. Bit too high class for me but when I told my friend, Jack, that I was comin' back, he set me up with this place." 

Rose felt one of the knots in her stomach loosen. Alex gestured for her to have a seat on the plush, leather couch while he went to check on dinner. Rose took a sip of her white wine and let out a sigh. Alex didn't pick out his flat and that made her some of her insecurities decrease because it made him seem more obtainable to someone like her. 

She heard a phone ring and heard his brusque voice. "Dr. Foreman." The rest of his words were washed away with the sounds of plates and silverware clinking together. 

A few minutes later, Alex stuck his head from behind the door and announced dinner was ready. Once seated at the small table in the corner of the kitchen, Rose asked what he had cooked. 

"Oh, it's somethin' I made when I was still livin' at me parents. Diced chicken breast with three-cheese tortellini covered in pesto. It's also got red and green bell peppers and mushrooms." He finished plating the food and came to join her. 

Rose moaned at the first bite. "This is delicious, Alex!" 

The next few minutes passed in comfortable silence with Rose concentrating on eating _and not_ on her sexy bloke in his specs. She was taking a sip of her wine when Alex spoke. 

"Sarah Jane called earlier." 

Rose's attempt to not choke on her drink was moderately successful. "Yeah?" 

"Yep." He looked up at her with such a soft expression in his ice blue eyes. "Why haven't you called her?" 

She looked down at her lap while absentmindedly twirling her left earring. "I was gonna. It sounds like a great opportunity. It's just..." 

"What is it, Rose?" 

Rose was mortified when she realized her vision had become blurry and she struggled to hold back her tears. "I appreciate her offer to meet with me but... I'd just be wasting her time. That job is for someone who didn't drop out because of some wanker, and actually got their A-levels. Someone who deserves it." 

Alex stood from his seat, rounded the table, and crouched in front of her. He took her hands in his and waited until she raised her face to meet his eyes. 

"Rose Tyler, I am sick and tired of you selling yourself short. You are smart and insanely talented. No formal piece of paper is gonna change that. You've probably taught yourself more than what you would ever learn in a classroom. Give yourself a chance. Sarah Jane is wonderful and I really think the two of you would hit it off." Her tears had started to fall during his uplifting speech and he reached up to wipe them away with his thumbs. He pleaded with her in a passionate voice. "Please don't pass this up. You deserve so much more than working with those bloody snobs." 

Rose giggled with affection for his man as she wiped her nose with the napkin. "Okay, okay. Send me her contact again and I'll call her in the morning." 

He leaned back and extended his pinky, eyes dancing behind his lenses. "Pinky promise?" 

"You're a daftie!" Her giggle turned into laughter as she clasped her pinky with his. "Pinky promise." 

Alex gave her his wide, goofy grin. "Fantastic!" 

He went back to his seat and they finished their meal. Eventually, they made their way to the living room. Alex carried a tray with tea and biscuits to the coffee table. "I have a film we could watch if you're up for it." 

"Yeah, definitely. What film?" Rose settled herself slap bang in the middle of the couch. This way he would have to sit right next to her. She hoped he would be up for a cuddle. 

"Wait and see, Rose Tyler!" 

She watched the muscles in his back shift as he moved around the living room and set up the DVD. He bent down to adjust the fireplace and Rose bit her lip at the sight of his bum. _Rather be bitin' that bum instead of my lip, that's for sure!_  

To Rose's delight, he plopped down on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and he pressed a kiss to her temple. The main menu popped up on the screen. 

"The Thin Man!" Rose squealed. "You remembered!" 

"I'll never forget that day for as long as I'm alive." 

"Yeah?" 

"Course. It may not have happened under the best circumstances, but it was the day you came into my life. Officially, that is. Can't believe it took a fallin' light to get me to talk to you, but 'm so glad it did and when you smiled at me... I _never_ want to forget that." She watched the tip of his ears turn pink and stifled a giggle at his reaction to the unguarded words. Alex cleared his throat. "Now, Rose Tyler, you've read the book. It's time you saw the movie!" 

The couple snuggled further together and Alex pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch and draped it over the two of them. 

***** 

Rose and Alex held on to each other throughout the entire movie, laughing and pointing out differences to the book. He untangled himself from her to bring the tea tray back to the kitchen. While he was gone, Rose lay down on the couch, stretching her arms above her head, causing her shirt to ride up a bit. 

"Comfy?" 

Rose opened her eyes, not even realizing she had closed them, and was met with the sight of Alex smiling down at her. "Yeah, but I know something that can make laying here even better." 

He raised an eyebrow behind those black frames. "Well, go on then. Enlighten me." 

She held her hand out to him. "C'mere." 

Alex leaned down at the end of the couch and placed his knee on the cushion not quite sure how to proceed. Rose knew how to fix that. Quickly, she sat up and grabbed the front of his jumper and pulled him down on top of her. She giggled at his ‘oof’, which caused Alex to laugh. 

"This can't be comfortable for you." 

Rose had spread her legs to make a cradle for his hips, their centers pressed intimately together. He rested his body on his forearms that were bracketing her shoulders. As he began to trace delicate patterns against her neck with his fingertips, Rose's hands started creeping their way under his jumper, caressing his back. 

"Oh, I think feelin' you on top of me is _very_ comfortable. Don't you think?" Rose punctuated her last sentence by thrusting her hips up. She smiled at his reciprocation. 

"'M beginnin' to see your point." 

"And 'm beginnin' to _feel_ your point." 

Alex bellowed out a laugh. "Rose Tyler, that was terrible!" 

"But it made you smile so, totally worth it." His tender gaze caused her breath to hitch. "Alex, kiss me?" 

"Thought you'd never ask." 

He leaned down and captured her plump bottom lip between his and when he ran his tongue over the pink flesh, Rose opened for him. This kiss completely overshadowed the one they had shared that morning at her flat. 

She felt Alex harden and began to rock against him, his denim-covered cock pressing against the seam of her jeans and hitting her clit in the perfect spot. With one hand holding him up by her head, the other moved from her neck down to her breasts, kneading the warm flesh. 

As Rose ran her nails up his back, she brought his jumper up and tugged impatiently once the garment reached his shoulders. Getting the hint, Alex detached his lips from hers to sit back, reach behind him, and pull the offending article of clothing off (and unfortunately taking the specs of sex with it). 

She was sad to see the specs go, but her grief disappeared quickly when her focus settled on the beautiful specimen before her. Rose knew that she would never tire of the sight of his broad chest. She ran her hands down from his shoulders, grazing his nipples, and then down the line of dark hair that disappeared at the waistline of his jeans.

"Gorgeous," she whispered as she pulled him back down to her and her mouth. She whimpered as he slid his hands beneath her shirt. She raised her arms, indicating what she wanted and she had never seen a shirt come off as fast as hers did. She laughed at his excitement 

Now, Alex sat back on his haunches and took her in. She furrowed her brow in confusion when he started tapping the front clasp of her bra. "What are you doin'?" 

"I didn't know they still made bras that clasped in the front." 

" _That's_ what you want to focus on?" 

"Definitely not." He opened the clasp one handed, baring her breasts to his hungry gaze. "Now, those are gorgeous." 

He ducked down and took a rosy nipple between his lips and took a long, hard pull, all the while pinching the neglected nipple with his rough fingers. 

"Oh, God." Rose moaned. 

He released her breasts. "Alex will do just fine, thanks." 

"Git." She grabbed him by his ears, pulling his mouth down to hers, effectively cutting off his laugh. 

They gasped in pleasure as their bare torsos met for the first time. Now that they had begun a full-on snogging session, they began to rock their hips. His hips were not lined up like before so, keeping one hand on the back of his head, Rose brought her other one to his tight bum and positioned him where she wanted him. He thrust his hips hard and, _yes... that's it! That's the spot!_  

She moaned loudly and rocked her hips faster, chasing what she knew would be an intense orgasm. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was Alex smiling at her as he leaned down to her pay attention to her breasts. With her sight gone, the sensations he was creating became all-encompassing and spread electric heat through her veins, culminating in her throbbing sex. 

The heat grew to an unbearable level and she burned as she climaxed, pleasure exploding outward as she called his name. 

Alex slowed the movement of his hips to draw out her orgasm and she trembled as tiny aftershocks rode through her. Once calm, she opened her eyes and was met with eyes that were more black than blue. 

"That was-" She blew out a breath. "Wow, just wow!" He chuckled but it seemed strained to Rose. Speaking of straining... 

"Let me take care of that for you." She reached up to undo the button but he stopped her by grabbing her hands in his. Her confusion must have shown on her face. 

"Can I... I want to..." His voice was deep and gruff as he tried to articulate his thought. 

Since he was having trouble saying the words, Rose helped him. "Show me." 

Alex watched her for a moment and seemed to make a decision. He rose up on his knees and finished unfastening his jeans. He pulled his jeans and pants down just enough to free his cock.

Rose had been biting her lip in anticipation but now she licked them in hunger. The urge to take his rather impressive erection (she knew it would be) in her mouth was strong but this wasn't about her. This was about what he wanted... whatever it was he was trying to ask for. 

He stroked himself, gathering the moisture at the leaking tip to spread along his length. 

He ran his eyes over her face and breasts as he began stroking faster, mouth slightly open and panting. Rose couldn't keep her hands to herself anymore. She raked her nails down his thighs. 

"God, Rose. Do that again." 

And she did, over and over again. His unoccupied hand massaged her breasts, going back and forth between them. 

"Rose. Rose, 'm gonna come. Can... can I?" 

She couldn't explain how, but she knew exactly what he was asking. "Do it, Alex!" 

He leaned over, bracing his arm on the couch above her head and let out a feral grunt as he pumped and spilled himself over her breasts, up her neck and to her chin. 

He rested back on his haunches again, chest heaving. 

The sight of him, sweating and panting, pleasuring himself above her, had made her desire blaze back to life. When his warm semen spurted over her body, quickly cooling and hardening her nipples, Rose swore she'd had a mini orgasm. 

Having caught his breath, Alex looked down at her. 

"Thank you, precious girl." He cupped her cheek with his clean hand. "Stay the night with me. We don't have to go any farther. I just want you with me." 

Giving him her tongue-touched smile, Rose whispered, "Yeah. I'd like that." 

"Fantastic." He smiled as he leaned down for his jumper and began cleaning her off. 

"Hey! I was plannin' on sleepin' in that!" 

"Don't worry, Rose Tyler, there's plenty more where that came from."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is away for the weekend at a medical conference, but he and Rose still find time to talk.
> 
> Short chapter... sorry! TenRoseForeverandever, thank you for all you do :)

Sexy Specs and Falling Lights

Chapter 6 

 

Friday

 

[RT]: Hey. I know you are just getting to the conference. Just wanted to let you know I called SJ. Meeting for brunch Sunday. 

[AF]: Fantastic. The afternoon lecture is starting. I'll call when I'm done.

 

********* 

"I never asked. How old're you?" 

Alex tried not to bristle at her question. He knew he was a bit older than her and he was secretly afraid that it would matter to her. 

"Forty. Is that alright?" He wondered if she could tell he was holding his breath. 

"Doesn't bother me none. Does it matter that 'm twenty-four?" 

"Honestly?" 

"Well, yeah." 

He could practically see her eye roll through the mobile. "It bothered me at first. You're so young and vibrant and 'm all old and damaged. Still don't know what you see in this daft lookin' old man." 

"What can I say? Ima sucker for a good smile and a nice bum." 

He smiled and decided to tease her a little. "Someone in the evening lecture complemented me on me bum. Must be better than just _nice_." 

"Did you save _her_ from a falling light, too?" 

Alex chuckled then stopped short. "Wait. Are you telling me that you checked out my bum before we met?" 

"From day one, Dr. Foreman." 

"Why, Rose Tyler, you _are_ a naughty girl." 

"Only for you." 

*********

 

Saturday 

[AF]: Good morning. Working today? 

[RT]: Morning! On the tube now :) Don't have to close tonight!!

[AF]: Good. Hope your day is fantastic. Feel free to text me on your breaks. 

[RT]: Will do, Doctor. xoxo 

*********

 

[RT]: Just sold someone a leather jacket. Doesn't look as good on them. 

[AF]: That's because I'm so impressive. 

*********

 

[AF]: I'm sitting at a table with a bunch of stupid apes. They wouldn't know the difference between an otoscope and an ophthalmoscope! 

[RT]: News flash: I don't either :P 

[AF]: These people have licenses to practice medicine. I wouldn't let these apes practice on a game of Operation! 

[RT]: Someone's cranky!! Wake up on the wrong side of the bed? 

[AF]: No. But I did cut myself shaving. 

[RT]: It's the end of the world!!

[AF]: Hush you 

[RT]: :P

*********

 

Rose jumped when her phone rang and snapped her piece of charcoal. 

"Fuck!" 

She didn't mind once she saw it was Alex calling. Her hands were filthy so she used her pinky to answer and place him on speakerphone. 

"Are you in a better mood?" 

"Hello to you, too. Am I on speakerphone?" 

"Yeah, 'm workin' on somethin' that I need my hands for." 

Rose looked at the canvas, very pleased with how it was coming along. Her drawing depicted Alex as the Greek god Atlas. His trim runner's body was kneeling down on one knee with his right side facing out. His thigh was strategically placed to hide his manhood. Strong biceps flexed as he held the world on his broad shoulders. 

But instead of having Alex/Atlas looking down in despair, her version of the god had his head held high in determination. The entire drawing, including the Earth, was done in charcoal. The only color she used was for his bright blue eyes. Fierce blue eyes, which showed his need to conquer his burden instead of succumbing to it. 

"Rose? You there? Earth to Rose!" 

She tore her eyes from the canvas. "'M here. Sorry, I got distracted for a moment." 

"Oh. I can let you go if you need to finish whatever you're workin' on." 

She smiled at his reluctant tone and put her charcoal down. "No, 'm good. How was the conference? Those stupid apes learn the difference between those opto...opfamo... those scopes?" 

"Cheeky. It got better, mainly because I gave the last lecture." 

"I didn't know you were doin' that. What did you talk about?" Rose sat on the floor and leaned against her bed, focusing all her attention on Alex. 

"I just spoke about my recent travels and how explainin' the most basic medical practices to the locals can save lives." 

"I bet you were amazin'." 

"That goes without sayin'." 

She could almost see the smug smile he would be giving her. "Git." 

"That's amazin' git to you. How was your day?" 

"Well, I don't like to brag like _some people_ , but I had the highest sales of last week." 

"Congratulations. Do they give out anythin' special for that?" 

Rose took a sip of her now cold tea. "Yeah, management gives out gift cards to different kinds of rest'rants but they were all out."

"Of course they were." Alex didn't bother to hide his outrage. "I can't wait for you to leave that awful place and work with Sarah Jane."

"You say that like the job with Sarah Jane is a sure thing. When she meets me tomorrow she'll see 'm nothin' special." 

"'M gonna pretend you didn't say that." 

*********

 

Sunday 

[RT]: On my way to meet SJ 

[AF]: I'd wish you luck but you don't need it. Let me know how it goes. 

*********

 

Alex checked his mobile for what must have been the hundredth time. Nothing. He opened the messenger app. 

[AF]: Brunch shouldn't take this long. 

[RT]: I just left the cafe. Can I call you? 

Alex didn't even respond to the text, opting to just call her. He heard her laugh as she answered the phone. 

"Impatient old man, aren't you?" 

He rolled his eyes at her greeting. "Well? How'd it go?" 

"Brunch was great! We had a few mimosas but they were very stingy with the champagne." 

"You're killin' me." He rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger. 

"I hope 'm not, what with all those doctors around you." 

"Rose!" 

She laughed again. "Calm down, Doctor. Sarah Jane is just like you said she'd be: wonderful! We got along and I even showed her some of my artwork. I didn't have much since I just started with my new sketchbook, but she loved it!" 

He grinned at the happiness in her voice. "I knew she would. How many times do I have to say it? You are a brilliant artist!" 

"I might be starting to believe you." Her tone was shy as she made her admission and it melted his heart. He wanted to scoop his precious girl up into his arms and never let her go. "Anyway, I told her I don't have much experience workin' in an office. She said she'd show me all I'd need to know. So, you are talkin' to the Head of the Literature and Art department's new assistant!" 

"That's fantastic! I am so happy for you!" He had no doubt that Sarah Jane would love Rose, but he knew Rose harbored some insecurity about the situation. Hearing her absolute joy over it all made him light with giddiness.

"It's all cos'a you. Thank you, Alex." 

"Behold, Rose Tyler, the power of the pinky promise." 

"I will never doubt again. What time you gettin' in tonight?" 

Alex leaned against the wall next to the entrance to the conference hall. "Oh, it won't be 'til late." 

"Okay, well, maybe I'll see you sometime this week then." 

"You'll see me tomorrow, if you're free." Alex would gladly go to her flat tonight but the only train he could get had him arriving at the station after one in the morning. 

"I have to go into work in the mornin' but 'm free after that." 

"Perfect. Until then, Rose Tyler." 

They said goodbye and Alex hung up anxious for it to be Monday.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Alex have an eventful day.
> 
> TenRoseForeverandever, thank you for being your amazing self! BBE!!

Sexy Specs and Falling Lights

Chapter 7

  

Rose stood by her register and stared out at the windblown streets of London. Some bad weather was supposed to hit this evening and she hoped it would hold off. She had plans with Alex tonight and she didn't want to show up at his office looking like a drowned rat. After spending the weekend texting and talking with him on the phone, she was more than ready to see him in person. 

With the weather being like it was, miserable and cold, the shop was almost empty. Only a couple of mothers with their toddlers, and a man who looked desperate as he searched for a birthday gift for his husband were there. Rose had tried to help the man, but he said he had to do it on his own, and sent Rose on her way. With nothing to do, Rose straightened her section _again_ while waiting for Mr. Slade to come in. She couldn't wait to give her two weeks notice.

The sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the shop. Rose turned to see one of her many tormenters, Lynda, bending down next to what looked to have been one of Henrick's most expensive crystal vases. Knowing there were little kids in the store, Rose started to walk over to help clean up the mess. She may not have liked Lynda, but Rose couldn't stand the thought of one of the kids getting hurt. 

She knelt down by the woman who was just a few years older than her. "Here, let me help." She picked up some of the larger pieces but then saw some blood on Lynda's palm. "Did you cut yourself?" 

Lynda's head snapped up. "It's none of your business, so fuck off. I don't need you here to watch over me!" 

"'M just tryin' to help." 

Cassandra's nasally voice sounded from above the two women. "Now, now, Petunia, she obviously doesn't need your help. Even if you do have more experience on your knees, Lynda can still do a better job than you, so run along, you little slag." 

Rose dropped the glass back into the pile and stood. She had had it. There was no way she would be giving two weeks' notice now; _this_ would be her last shift. And it was about time she told this officious bint just what she thought of her. "You know what Cassandra? I feel sorry for you. There is not one ounce of compassion in your body. You're barely even human anymore. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left and for what? For a _sale_. Anything human got chucked away while you were clienteling and filling your quotas. You're just dead-stock, Cassandra. Dead-stock made up of lipstick and skin." 

The personal shopper bristled, face turning as red as her lippy. "Oh, well what do you know? You could stand to be more like me. You'd definitely be better off than you are now." 

"I'd rather die. It's better to die than to live like you. A bitchy markdown." Rose turned and walked away, her head held high. Never again would she tolerate anyone talking down to her. Rose Tyler was on to bigger and better things. 

9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R 

Rose walked towards her manager's office, passing Wilson in the hallway. Wilson was the store's head of security and had worked there way longer than Rose. He was always so sweet to her, often eating lunch in the break room with her, like he did today, when she told him what she had planned. She was really going to miss him and wondered if he would still like to occasionally have lunch with her. 

Wilson stopped and gave her a warm hug. "Slade just got back in, doll. Good luck and you better not forget this old man." 

"Never, Wilson. I'll be in touch." She kissed him on the cheek and continued on. Rose had to resist the urge to twirl her earring. She wanted to go in with confidence, not as a nervous wreck. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. 

"Yes!" Came Slade's caustic reply. 

"Fuckwad," she mumbled under her breath as she entered. "Hello, Mr. Slade, do you have a moment?" 

The arrogant arse sighed in exasperation. "Not really, Miss Tyler." He gestured his well-manicured finger towards a man sitting on the leather sofa to the right of his desk. "Mr. Zachary Cross Flane, our regional manager is here for a _surprise_ visit. This is Rose Tyler, one of our long time employees." 

Rose immediately turned to address the visitor, who looked completely annoyed by Slade. "Forgive me for interruptin', Mr. Flane. I can come back." 

Mr. Flane shook his head as he stood and extended his hand. "No need to apologize. Please continue, if you don't mind me being present." 

Quitting in front of the regional manager? Rose didn't plan to sugar coat anything. Slade was going to be quite upset. 

Rose shook his hand and nodded. "Thank you, sir." She turned to Slade. "Mr. Slade, 'm here to give you my notice." 

Her boss finally met her eyes and if looks could speak, his would be saying 'are you crazy doing this in front of my boss?' "Your notice?" 

She nodded. "Yes, sir. But, actually, it's not so much notice as 'm just quittin' outright. Today will be my last shift." 

Slade spluttered as he stood. "Miss Tyler, this is unlike you. You have been a very dedicated employee to this establishment, sometimes working seven days a week." The smarmy git looked over at his boss's frown and back to Rose. "If you quit like this, you won't be able to sell back any vacation time you have accrued. Are you sure you want to do this?" 

Rose was thoroughly enjoying watching him sweat. He had never stood up for her and had often laughed when the others would degrade her. She didn't care if the job with Sarah Jane didn't work out, she would never come back here or put them down as a reference. 

"Yes, 'm sure, Mr. Slade. I did plan to give you two weeks notice because I do need the money, but it's somethin' I would gladly give up if it meant I didn't have to spend one more miserable day here. I've been verbally abused by the majority of the staff here and I've even had some personal effects messed with. You said yourself that I've been a dedicated employee, but none of that devotion has been returned. I've made several complaints and received no support from you or any of the other managers unless an outside witness was present and that only happened the one time." 

Mr. Flane cut sharp eyes at Slade. "Is this true, Rickston?" 

Slade attempted to stutter out some kind of response. "N-no. Of course, of course not! She n-never said anyth..." His voice trailed off under the intensity of Mr. Flane's glare and knew he was caught. 

Mr. Flane turned to Rose. "Miss Tyler, I give you my word that a full investigation will be done regarding this matter and should the results fall in your favor, compensation will be given." 

Rose didn't miss his tone of voice; the one saying that he was pretty sure Rickston Slade was a lying sack of shit. She smiled at Mr. Flane. "Thank you, sir, very much." 

"Anytime, Miss Tyler. I will personally be in touch in the near future." He handed her his card as he led her to the door. "Now, the weather is about to get nasty out there. Why don't you head on home? Rickston will cover your register if he has too." 

As Rose closed the door after saying goodbye to Mr. Flane, she let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. At that moment, she felt like a female Atlas, having the world removed from her shoulders. She felt lighter and happier being released from this burden of a job. 

Striding over to her register, Rose pulled her key out of her pocket and went to unlock the cabinet below and retrieved her handbag. After sliding the key into the slot at the bottom of the register, she clocked out and waltzed out of the department store amid catty whispers from the other employees. 

Rose felt like a brand new woman as she stepped out of the oppressive shop. Not even the frigid wind could cut through her elation. She was starting a new life and it was scary, but she embraced the fear and vowed to face it straight on. She had the courage and means to take a chance and she had one man to thank, so that was where she headed. 

One quick tube ride later, his office door was in sight. She closed the last bit of distance at a brisk jog to get out of the wind. A huge gust slammed into her as she opened the door causing a chill to course through her. She managed to get the door closed, and brushed her hair from her face as she walked over to Donna's desk. Unfortunately, the red head wasn't sitting there. 

"Hello, Joan." Rose smiled at the nurse, hoping it came across as sincere. She wanted to like the woman, but Joan just seemed so rigid and unapproachable. 

"Hello, Rose is it? Dr. Foreman is unavailable at the moment. Shall I give him a message for you?" 

"No, thanks. I'll wait." 

Joan's frown deepened further, something Rose thought impossible. 

As Rose went to sit in a chair in the waiting room, she heard Donna's brash tone. 

"Is that Rose?" Donna came around the corner. "Hello! Alex and I were just going over the schedule. Everyone is rescheduling their appointments because of the weather."

"I can imagine. It's really starting to pick up out there. I left work early and decided to surprise Alex with a visit. He busy?" 

"Never too busy for you." 

Rose turned at the sound of his rich voice and was met with the sight of Alex rushing towards her. She squealed in delight when he grabbed her around the waist to spin her. Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. 

"I missed you, Rose Tyler." His brogue rumbled in his chest making her shiver. He set her down and she made sure to keep full body contact the entire time. 

"I missed you too, Doctor," she purred, running her finger along the shell of his ear. His eyes darkened to a midnight blue as they focused on her lips. Rose was just about to get on her tiptoes to meet his lips when Donna interrupted. 

"Oi! Get a room!" 

They blushed and mumbled their apologies and Rose worked to avoid Joan's vicious glare. 

"Oh!" Alex exclaimed, obviously eager for a subject change. "Donna, I told Rose how you're looking for a photographer for your family portraits and she has a friend who's a photographer." 

"Really? Is she any good?" 

Rose nodded. "She's amazin'. 'S my best mate, Amy. I think I have one of her cards in my wallet." 

The strap of her handbag ran diagonally across her chest with the bag itself resting on her left hip. She used her left hand to reach in for her wallet and cried out. Sharp, stinging pain burned its way through her palm and fingers. 

She jerked her hand out of the bag and was shocked to see a liberal amount of blood running from a deep gash across the palm of her hand and several slices on her fingers. The room began to spin and she felt faint. 

"Rose!" 

"Oh my God!" 

"Get her in the back!" 

Rose didn't know who was saying what because she was focused on cataloguing her wounds. Several small pieces of glass were imbedded in her skin; one particularly sharp piece was lodged under her ring finger fingernail. For one brief second, everything became clear as Rose recognized the cause of the pain... 

The glass had come from the broken vase at Henrick's.

9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R

  

"Rose!"

The shock of seeing Rose's bloody hand assaulted with glass made Alex freeze.

He couldn't pay attention to his uncharacteristic panicked response; he'd always been a man of immediate action. But this was _Rose_. 

"Get her in the back!" Joan's shout snapped him out of his haze and he grabbed Rose's left wrist as gently as he could while also applying pressure to stifle the flow of blood. 

"Rose, look at me." Her eyes met his but they were wide with shock and she was beginning to tremble. "Rose, come on, sweetheart. Let's get you fixed up." 

She nodded but Alex wasn't sure if she understood what was happening at that moment. Still holding her wrist, he placed his free hand on the small of her back and led her to his procedure room. Joan was already in there and setting it up.

He guided Rose to sit in the leather medical recliner. "Joan, can you come over here and hold the pressure while I wash up?" 

"Yes, sir." 

Alex waited until Rose focused her gaze on him. He was relieved to see that she was coming back to herself. "Rose, I need to go and wash my hands so I can fix you up. Joan's gonna take my place, alright?" 

Rose nodded, the motion jerky and whispered, "Yeah, okay." 

Joan and Alex made the transition smoothly as thunder rumbled in the background. He made his way over to the sink in the corner of the room. As he was vigorously scrubbing his hands under the scalding water, he looked around for his glasses. _Where were they?_ He was opening his mouth to shout for Donna when the ginger woman appeared. 

"Here." Donna placed his glasses on his face while he continued to wash his hands. 

"Thanks, Donna." A wave of gratitude and appreciation for his friend flowed over him. 

Donna placed her hands on her hips and blew out a breath. "I can't believe this. How could this have happened?" 

"The glass is from a vase at Henrick's." Rose's quiet tone caught everyone's attention. "Lynda dropped one earlier an' I went to help clean it up. She didn't like me interferin' and she and Cassandra told me off. I'd had it and told Cassandra what I've always thought of her. But, I recognize the glass. It's definitely from that vase." 

Alex knew he must have looked murderous when Donna, not typically intimidated by him in the slightest, took a step back. He dried his hands and fought the urge to punch something. 

"Right, then. I'm gonna go call the police. They need to know about this." Donna left to make the call. 

Alex had expected Rose to protest to involving the law but, to his surprise, she had no objections. 

"Okay, Rose." He came over and sat on his rolling stool next to Joan. He picked up a tube of lidocaine and before he could open it, Joan spoke up. 

"I already applied the lidocaine, Dr. Foreman. I told her all about how you need to numb the area so the injections to further numb her hand won't hurt." 

"Very good. Thank you, Joan." He picked up a syringe and looked at his precious girl. "Ready?" 

All he got was a tiny nod in response and he administered one injection at her elbow and the other at her wrist. As the medicine took effect, he gulped down several calming breaths. Rage burned through him. These hateful _things_ (calling them human beings was a bit much) had gone too far. He hoped the law would be diligent with their investigation; he'd hate to be forced to take it into his own hands. He would bring darkness to those involved and destroy their world. 

Alex had just finished removing the last piece of glass when Detective Inspector Miller arrived in an insanely bright orange anorak that, thankfully, was still dry. Alex hoped the weather would hold out just a bit longer so he could get Rose back to his flat. 

Alex worked on stitching Rose's hand and fingers while the caring DI questioned Rose. Rose told her about seeing the broken vase at work and about Lynda and Cassandra's reactions. Alex encouraged her to tell DI Miller about the sketchbook incident as well. 

"Ok, Miss Tyler, I think this is all I need from you for the moment. However, I am going to need to take in your handbag as evidence and see if we can pull off any DNA." 

"'Kay. Can I at least get my wallet and keys?" 

"I don't think that will be a problem." 

Donna donned some gloves per Miller's instruction and retrieved Rose's things before placing the handbag in the evidence bag the DI held out. 

"Next, I'm heading over to Henrick's to pull video. I'll be in touch, Miss Tyler, but please feel free to call me if I can be of any assistance." 

"Thank you, Detective Inspector. I know the bloke who usually mans the cameras is on vacation, so ask for Wilson. He's head of security. Oh, and ask for Mr. Flane and not Mr. Slade. Mr. Flane is the regional manager." 

"Will do." With one last smile, DI Miller left. 

"Alright, Rose Tyler, one more cut to stitch up and we'll be done. Donna, Joan, I can take it from here. Go on home." Alex never took his eyes from his work. He wanted the sutures to be perfect for his precious girl. 

"You don't have to tell me twice, Spaceman! Rose, I know you'll be with Alex, but please call if you need anything." 

"Thanks, Donna. I will." Alex could feel Rose's eyes on him. "Why does she call you Spaceman?" 

"Always starin' into space, me. She noticed an's called me that since." Alex looked over to his nurse. "Joan, go before the weather gets worse." 

"I'd rather stay to help." She reached over for another packet of sutures. "You should really have gloves on, Dr. Foreman." 

Alex gave her a sharp look but she wasn't looking, so he turned his eyes to Rose and gave her a soft grin. "I'm safe with Rose." 

"I disagree. You have no idea what you are coming into contact with her." 

He was opening his mouth to chastise Joan for her behavior, not just towards Rose, but also towards a patient when Rose spoke quietly. 

"Joan? Please leave." 

The nurse bristled. "Excuse me?" 

"I've been bullied and harassed enough 'cos of where I grew up. It was all my mum could afford after my dad died when I was a baby. I _lived_ there an' that's it. My mum... she raised me right an' 'm tired of people thinkin' that 'm not good enough. I have enough to deal with an' I don't need your nasty remarks on top of it so I'd like you to leave. I don't want you here." 

Joan wore a face of complete disbelief. Not once had Rose raised her voice and Alex could not have been prouder of his precious girl. Turning to Joan, he watched her until she made eye contact. "Go home. I will speak with you about this tomorrow." 

The beet red nurse stood with her head bowed. "Yes, sir." 

He watched her go with a sigh. Turning back to Rose, he continued to work on the last cut. "'M sorry, Rose. She shouldn't-" 

Fingers on his lips brought his words to a halt. He tore his eyes away from her finger. "Don't apologize for her." 

Alex nodded, pressed a feather light kiss to her fingertips, and continued his work. He tied the last stitch in place and rolled over to a cabinet to remove some non-adherent dressing pads, a roll of gauze and an ace wrap and began to cover Rose's injuries. By the time he'd finished, her left hand looked like she was wearing a giant, tan mitten that went down to her mid forearm. 

"Now all's left to do is to kiss it better." He held her hand palm up and placed several soft kisses to the dressing. He reached up and tucked her fringe behind her ears. "Let me take care of you. Come home with me tonight?" 

She gave him a watery smile and a nod. Six cuts and forty stitches later, Alex called a cab and brought his Rose home.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes care of his Rose. Confessions are made. NSFW :)  
> The song is "Only You" by the Platters
> 
> Thank you TenRoseForeverandever for always guiding me in the right direction!!

Sexy Specs and Falling Lights

Chapter 8 

 

"Blimey, it's cold!" Rose shivered as she and Alex made it into the lobby of his building. The rain had decided it didn't want to wait anymore and the heavens had opened. They had to leg it from the cab but, thankfully, there was a short awning above the door that stopped them from getting completely drenched. 

Alex ran his hand over his hair and water droplets scattered. "Too right. C'mon, let's get to the lift." 

As he led her towards the lift with a hand at the small of her back, Rose turned to look out the glass doors at the pouring rain. "I hope the cab driver gets home safe. I wish I coulda given him a decent tip." 

He pushed the up button and placed a kiss to her temple that sent warmth throughout her chilled body. "I took care of that. That is the first time I ever tipped a cabbie a hundred pounds but the lad deserved it." 

A sharp ding signaled the arrival of the lift and the pair stepped in. Once the lift was on its way up, Rose snuggled into Alex's chest placing her injured left arm against his heart. Her other arm snaked its way under his jacket to hold him close. She smiled as his arms came up around her. 

She was tired and felt disgusting with the blood caked on her clothing. Alex had helped her clean all the blood from her skin, but what she needed was a nice long soak in a bath.

Rose was so glad that Alex asked her to come home with him. She couldn't deny it any longer... she was in love with him. Yes, it was fast and crazy, but nothing had ever felt more right to her than being with Alex. She knew he held strong affection for her; it might not be love, not yet, but Rose was surprisingly confident that him loving her was possible. He made her feel that way: confident, adored, and safe. After the day she had endured, she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night in his arms. 

She was startled from her musings by said muse taking her wallet, keys, and coat from her. "How about a cuppa and something to eat, hm?" 

Rose ran her good hand through her knotted hair and grimaced. "Honestly? I just wanna take a bath an' go to bed." 

After handing her coat up, Alex walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. He bent at the knees until he could be eye level with her. "I know, sweetheart, but you need to eat something. I numbed your arm and hand up pretty good but it's gonna wear off and when that does you are gonna need something for the pain. Havin' food in your stomach will help you not get sick." 

She nodded and he took her right hand and led her to the kitchen table and handed her into a chair. She watched his graceful movements as he went about making tea. He moved with calculated precision without even realizing it. He was a walking contradiction and he couldn't have been more beautiful to her. 

He made her tea exactly the way she took it and set a muffin down in front of her. She could smell the flavor coming from the baked good. "Banana Nut?" 

He nodded and pointed a finger at her. "Banana's are good." 

She pinched off a bit from the top and popped it in her mouth. "If you say so." 

He rolled his eyes at her singsong retort and walked back to get his own cup and muffin. He made himself comfortable across from her. "We've been over this, Rose Tyler. Physician, me." 

It was her turn to roll her eyes. 

9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R 

Alex led her by the hand to his bedroom. She leaned against the doorframe, watching him as he went over to his wardrobe and pulled out two pairs of black boxer briefs. He opened another drawer and pulled out the purple jumper she'd slept in the last time she'd spent the night. 

Bright lightning flashed followed by an ominous rumble as the wind blew the rain against the building and they were suddenly shrouded in darkness. Rose could barely see her hand in front of her face. She sighed. 

"So much for taking a bath." Oh, how she'd been looking forward to relaxing in his giant tub. She jumped when his hand brushed her hip and his breath tickled her ear. 

"You'll still get your bath, Rose Tyler." His lips ghosted across the shell of her ear as he walked past her. He spoke as he moved confidently around his flat. "This is exactly why I have a propane hot water heater. Just need to find some candles and we'll be good to go!" 

Rose slowly made her way over to the bed and sat. 'We'll be good to go!' echoed in her head. Did that mean what she thought or hoped it meant? Would he join her? She was going to need help now that she could only use the one hand. Rose became extremely grateful that she had shaved _everything_ that morning. 

"Here we go! Let me just get these set up." 

Rose felt the air move as Alex walked past her into the en suite. She heard the distinct sound of a match being struck and a faint, flickering glow radiated into the bedroom. The ambient light grew as he lit more candles. The sound of the taps turning and water running caused her heart to race in anticipation. 

Alex appeared in the doorway, holding out his hand. "Ready?" 

She took his hand, letting him lead her into the steam-warmed room. Rose's breath caught at the sensual scene he had set. Four candles had been strategically placed around the massive tub, giving ample light without being too close to the water. 

"This is lovely!" She closed her eyes as he came up behind her and caressed her hips. She rested her head against his broad chest, angling her herself to peek up at his handsome face. "Will I be bathing alone?" 

He met her gaze and she thought she might spontaneously combust from the heat there. When he spoke, the heat from his eyes spread to his voice. "I hope not." 

Rose gave him her patented grin. "Help me get undressed?" 

"With pleasure." He pressed a kiss to her temple and came around to her front, kneeling down to remove her sock and shoes. Slowly, he ran his hands up the side of her legs until he reached the waistband of her trousers. He made short work of the clasp and zip. Keeping the dried blood in mind, Alex was careful to ease her trousers down in case the fabric had stuck to her skin. 

Rose had hoped for Alex to see her knickers tonight, hence the pink lace boy shorts, she just didn't think it would be in this type of situation. So when he grinned his boyish grin at the sight of her underwear, she was very pleased. 

He helped her step out of her trousers by placing a supporting hand on her hip. 

"You know," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "you coulda taken the knickers off too. Kinda hard to bathe with them on." 

"Hush you." His fingertips massaged beneath the swell of her bum. He raised his eyes from her lace-covered sex and held eye contact as he slid the material down and off. Rose cupped his face in her hand, feeling so cherished. 

Sliding his hands under her jumper, he gathered the blood-stained fabric as he stood. He gingerly worked the sleeve over her bulky dressing. After placing a kiss to her bandaged fingers, he delicately removed her matching pink lace bra. Rose held her breath as Alex stood back and took in her nude body for the first time. 

"Blimey, you're beautiful." 

She let out her breath with a small giggle and took his hand. He guided her into the warm water. As she settled, he set a black, fluffy towel along the side of the tub so she could prop her arm up and out of the water.

Rose sighed as the hot water caused the tension to melt from her body. She turned to watch Alex undress in the muted glow of the candlelight. Her drawing didn't do him justice, which reminded her that she needed to bring it to him. 

But all thoughts of _anything_ else vanished the second he let his pants fall to the floor. Alex Foreman's Bum (capitalization definitely required) was... Rose was convinced that there were no words in the English language that could adequately describe its firm, biteable deliciousness. 

She had to force back a whine of disappointment when he turned around to face her, but there was no disappointment to be had when she was met with his rock hard length. She tore her gaze away from his body when he let out an awkward cough. Rose was surprised to see that he was embarrassed. 

"What's wrong?" 

Alex held one hand on his hip as the other ran over his shorn hair. "Sorry 'bout this." He gestured towards his cock. "You're hurt and I..." 

Her heart melted for him. He didn't want her to think that he expected anything from her. "C'mere, Doctor, an' get in." 

She scooted up further so he could step in behind her. He sat and slid his legs alongside hers. She leaned back against his chest, settling her arm a bit better on the towel. Even in the warm water, Rose could feel the heat of his erection pressing against her back. She shifted slightly, rubbing against him.

He sucked in a breath. "Now, stop that. This bath is for you. Tilt your head back." 

Alex used the handheld faucet to wet her hair. His fingers massaged rose scented shampoo into her locks. She'd teased him when she first saw it causing him to blush. When he mumbled that he bought it just for her, she stopped teasing and snogged him silly. He was so thoughtful. She could feel how much he cared in the gentle motions of his hands. 

Rose moaned when his hands dropped down to knead the muscles of her neck and upper back. "God, Alex, that feels so fucking good!" 

His responding chuckle sent goosebumps tingling across her skin. "Such language." He held up his hands that were covered in suds. "Maybe I should wash your mouth out with soap." 

"I don't think so but, please, feel free to wash other parts."

Alex lathered up a flannel with his soap (per Rose's request) and tenderly washed her skin. His touch should have been arousing but instead his ministrations were comforting and making her drowsy. Still, she managed to follow his commands: sit up, lay back, leg up, leg down. 

By the time she was rinsed, dried, and dressed, she couldn't stop yawning. The power had not come back on and, after combing out her hair, she took the candle Alex offered her and made her way into his bedroom. She eyed the room and found the nightstand that held Alex's everyday accessories and walked to over to claim the opposite side. She blew the candle out and climbed in bed, closing her eyes and listening to the sounds of the storm and Alex cleaning up. 

Rose had never been in a more comfortable bed in her twenty-four years of existence and the last sensation she was aware of was the man that she was _definitely_ in love with spooning up behind her. 

********* 

Rose needed to pee. That pressing need overrode her idea of staying in Alex's bed for the rest of her life. Apparently, the power was _still_ out, but there was no need for an extra light with the way the lightning was flashing. 

She sat up and immediately noticed Alex wasn't in bed. Going to the bathroom came first, finding Alex second. Bladder finally relieved, Rose made her way through the flat, finding him standing in front of the wall of windows. He looked like the god she always imagined him to be as he leaned against the glass, held up by his palms, in just his pants. His profile was fierce. It was if he was controlling the storm with his ice blue eyes. God, how she wanted to draw him, _only him_ , for the rest of her life. 

She didn't want to startle him so she kept her voice quiet. "Hey." He turned his head to the side to glance her way. "Everythin' alright?" 

He held his hand out to her and she made her way over to him in the dark. He guided her in front of him. She smiled as he wrapped her in his arms. The windows vibrated along with the thunder. It wasn't raining at the moment but it was getting closer. Rose waited for him to speak. After three more cycles of thunder and lightning, he finally spoke. 

"Everything's fantastic, Rose Tyler." He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. "I was havin' a wonderful dream for once. I felt myself wakin' up and I didn't want to. I dreamt that I had you in my arms in a chateau in France. We were on a holiday and everythin' was perfect. But I _did_ wake up an' you know what?" 

"What?" Rose whispered, somewhat afraid of what he was going to say. 

"You were there, in me arms and I realized something: when I'm with you, I don't hate myself." 

"Alex." His name escaped on a breath as she turned to face him. Her heart broke for him. She knew he didn't think too highly of himself, but hate? He continued before she could reassure him. 

"And it scared me. Of all the things I've seen and done in the army, even during my time in Africa, and my failure to save my family... I always thought it was my penance. To hate myself, never let myself be happy." He cupped her face, oh so delicately, in his large hands. "But you, Rose Tyler, you made me better. Instead of seeing just my failings, your heart and compassion made me see the things I have done right in my life. You make me want to keep going... to keep doing right." 

Rose knew she had tears running down her face but she didn't care. His words flowed through her body, made her strong. If she could help him, a self-proclaimed broken man, be better, _she_ could be better, too... for him, yes, but mainly for herself. She wanted to tell him how she felt and opened her mouth to do so, but he placed a hand over her mouth. 

"Hush. Wait your turn." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Where was I? Oh, yes. I came out here to think about the direction I want my life to go now an' I honestly have no clue. Except one. What I _do_ know is I want you by my side." 

She couldn't help herself and interrupted. "Better with two, yeah?" 

He smiled her favorite goofy grin. "Yep!" He shifted to wrap her in his arms, bringing her as close to his chest as she could get while still being able to look him in the face. "It may be too soon, I may be too old, and it may be too mad but I have fallen in love with you." 

Rose cupped his face and ran her thumb along the apple of his cheek. "I think... I think we make each other better. I know you've certainly showed me a better way of livin' my life, and that I don't have to settle for less or give up on my dreams. You gave me the courage to see that I can do so much more, _be_ so much more. We're good for one another, me an' you. It may be too soon, I may be too young, and, yeah, it may be completely mental, but I have fallen in love with you t-" 

As she repeated his earlier words, his smile grew bigger and bigger. Rose hadn't even finished speaking when Alex dove in for a kiss. In this one kiss, he was claiming her as his love. And she was his, without a doubt. 

She reveled in the feel of his body against hers. With her bandaged hand between them, she pulled him closer by wrapping her good hand around his neck. Eventually, she had to pull away to take in much needed air because he sure wasn't stopping. It was almost like he could bypass his respiratory system all together. 

The rain began as soon as their eyes met. Alex gave her a small smile that made her feel like the most precious being in the universe. "Dance with me?" 

Unsure exactly what he meant, but willing to follow him in anything and anywhere, she nodded. He released her and walked over to get his smart phone from the coffee table. He swiped and tapped until guitars and drums playing rhythm and blues poured out of the tiny speaker. 

Rose smiled her signature grin. "Really?" 

He took her bandaged arm and placed it on his shoulder, took her right hand in his, and began to move to the music. "It fits us." She giggled. "Just listen to the words, you."

 

_Only you can make all this world seem right._

_Only you can make the darkness bright._

_Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do,_

_And fill my heart with love for only you._

_Only you can make all this change in me._

_For it's true, you are my destiny._

_When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do._

_You're my dream come true, my one and only you._

She rested her forehead against his chest, overwhelmed by the love she felt for him. He was right; the lyrics to this song did fit them. 

When their dance came to an end, Rose licked her lips and met his hungry gaze. 

"Alex." She began leading him back towards the bedroom. " _Dance_ with me." 

She knew the moment the meaning of her double entendre sunk in. With a growl, he picked her up in a bridal carry and brought her to his bed. Rose was relieved that he didn't argue about her being injured. 

As primal as his lust had seemed, Alex was incredibly gentle as he laid her down. He removed his own pants first, then hers. Crawling up the bed, he knelt between her spread thighs and removed his jumper from her body. 

"Rose." His voice was low, rough, and pleading. 

Thankfully, the protection-and-clean talk had been had, so she could answer his plea with her own. "Please, Alex." 

Even as desperate as she was to have him fill her, her body was not quite ready, and when he entered her in a single stroke, filling her, she experienced a pain that rapidly transformed to pleasure. He held himself still for a moment while he languidly explored her mouth. She experienced the depth of his love with every caress of his lips. 

He started to move and Rose let out a moan. "God, Alex!" 

No other words were said. They moved together slowly, meeting each other thrust for thrust. Rose was not used to a man taking his time with her, but she knew Alex wouldn't be satisfied until she was. Her feelings for him alone were making this the most gratifying sexual experience she'd ever had. 

Alex kept his unhurried pace, causing the heat simmering in Rose to rise to a boil. He was so thick and rubbed her in all the right places. She was close. Feeling like she could take him deeper, she spread her legs as wide as they could go and raised her knees until her feet were resting on his bum. 

With his next push, he was buried to the hilt. Alex cried out at the change just as Rose came, her inner walls clenching around his cock. Only now, with her finally shaking with ecstasy, did he speed up to chase his own release. 

When Rose came back to herself, she encouraged him, using her uninjured hand to rake her nails along his scalp. She nipped and kissed below his Adam's apple as his hips began to move erratically.

Alex pressed his forehead against her shoulder and thrust hard twice, spilling himself inside her warm body. He came to a halt still buried deep within her. As she caressed his back, she could feel his cock still pulsing inside her and she never wanted the feeling to end. 

"I love you, Alex. My Doctor." 

"Oh, Rose. I love you, too."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter nine! Only the epilogue left. Thanks to TenRoseForeverandever for being an amazing beta!!
> 
> Note: I have no idea how UK law works. I do have a very reliable source on Louisiana Law so that's what I use. Sorry if it bothers anyone.

Sexy Specs and Falling Lights

Chapter 9

  

Alex lay in bed watching his lover sleep. 

_His lover_. 

Last night had been amazing. He had told himself he would be the perfect gentleman. He'd wanted to take care of her. Undressing her for their bath had tested his resolve, but he'd persevered. His Rose had been so sleepy by the time the candlelit bath was over (personal high five for being romantic), all he could do was make sure she got into bed before she had fallen asleep standing up. 

When he awoke from his pleasant dreams with his Rose in his arms, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. She was still there with him. His emotions had been overwhelming and so he'd escaped to watch the storm that mirrored his chaotic thoughts. However, once he had realized he loved this tiny, but strong young woman, the churning waters in his mind smoothed out. Rose had done the impossible: she had calmed the storm. 

And she loved him! Properly loved him. His precious girl never ceased to amaze him. 

One night the previous week, while Rose was closing the shop, Alex had stayed late at work to finish charting. He had been listening to his music app when _The Platters_ 'Only You' came on. He'd stopped working and found himself engrossed in the lyrics, images of Rose dancing across his mind. Alex had never been the sappy sort, but he couldn't deny how perfectly this song matched his feelings for her.

After their declarations the night before, all he had wanted to do was dance with her to that song. Then Rose had asked for a different style of dancing. 

Making love to her, becoming one flesh, had been the greatest moment of his life. He'd had sex before; of course he had... he was forty years old! But, never had he had an experience like what he'd had with Rose. The emotions: love, happiness, desire were heavy in the air, in every touch, and in every kiss. Alex had actually fallen asleep with a smile on his face. 

Now, he had to get out of his warm bed and head into work. He looked up and out the window. The rain had slackened off, but it was still a brolly and taxi kind of day. 

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Rose's bare shoulder. "Rose, love. Wake up for just a mo'." 

He chuckled at her groan. She was not a morning person at all. He trailed kisses from one shoulder to the next in an attempt to brighten her mood a bit. 

"Mmmmmm." She turned her head toward him. "I'll wake up, alright, if you keep doin' that." 

His chuckle grew to a low laugh. "I wish I could, but I need to go to the office." 

Rose, still keeping her eyes closed, frowned. "I thought all your patients rescheduled." 

"Most did. Got a couple that couldn't." He tucked her hair behind her ear. He was also going to have a word with Joan about her behavior. "How's your hand?" 

"Hurts." 

"I have some pain pills for you. Want one? I'll make you some toast to eat first." He made to rise up off the bed but she grabbed his arm. 

"Don't want the narcotic pills. I don't like the way they make me feel. Got any paracetamol?" 

"Oh, love, that's not really gonna help. Wanna try some tramadol? It's a stronger medication than paracetamol and it's non-narcotic." 

Rose propped herself up on her elbows. "Yeah. Let's try it." 

After swallowing the pill down, Rose buried herself back into her cocoon of blankets and dozed back off. Oh, how he wanted to join her. He only had two patients coming, and then he intended to talk to Joan about her behavior to Rose the previous day. Maybe he could come back home after he was finished and cuddle with Rose... unless he was putting out an ad for a new nurse. 

9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R 

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Foreman?" 

Alex looked up from his computer screen to see Joan standing in his office doorway, hands folded in front of her. "Yes, Joan. Have a seat." 

While Joan sat, her eyes never leaving her feet, Alex stood and walked over to the windowsill, using his hands as support as he leaned against it. He suspected that Joan knew what was coming and decided to get right to the point. 

"'M not gonna sugarcoat this, Joan. I am very disappointed in you. You disrespected Rose but, not only that, you disrespected a _patient_. Rose told me about your first meeting with her. Telling her I don't take walk-ins. Do you remember that?" His tone was one that proved he did not suffer fools lightly. He saw a tear slide down her bowed cheek. Joan nodded, not taking her eyes off her hands folded in her lap. 

"Look at me when I'm talkin' to you, Nurse Redfern." 

Her wide, watery eyes snapped up to his. 

"I will _never_ turn away someone who needs help. _Ever._ It doesn't matter to me: race, gender, type of illness, _social status_." Alex spat out the last words. "We are healthcare professionals but we are also human beings. We are no better than anyone else. Have you treated any other patients this way?" 

"I," she swallowed hard, "I... have directed a few potential patients to free clinics." It was obvious Joan was trying to hide her distress. 

He folded his arms and nodded. "Thank you for your honesty, Joan. However, this is not something I will tolerate. It ends now." 

"Yes, Dr. Foreman." 

Alex moved over and sat behind his desk, leaning on his forearms and clasping his hands. "Now I want to talk to you specifically about your treatment of Rose. It is unacceptable. She has done nothin' to you. She is my partner and if you can't put your... _personal_ feelings aside, I expect your resignation on my desk by the end of the day. Go on and take two hours for lunch. I'll see you back here by one." 

"Y-yes, sir." She stood looking utterly defeated. She closed the door behind her and he let out a deep breath. He hated that he had to bring up Joan's feelings for him; he'd tried to do it in a less obvious manner. He didn't want to lose her in his life. She was really a nice person and a wonderful nurse, helping him to build up his new practice, but Rose wasn't going anywhere. Joan needed to come to terms with that. If she couldn't, well... he'd have to find another nurse. 

 

9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R 

 

Rose sat in the hard plastic chair by the receptionist's desk in the criminal investigation division of the London Police Department. 

Not long after Alex had left, her mobile had rung. It was an unknown number, but local so she answered it. DI Miller needed her to come down to the station.

Rose had scrambled out of bed and, unfortunately, had no choice but to pull on the blood-stiffened trousers from the previous day. _Fortunately_ Alex's jumper had covered most of the stains. She had donned the garment and had grabbed a taxi to her flat. She'd kept on Alex's purple jumper (it was soft and warm and smelled of him) and added some black leggings. She had just been about to walk out the door, still in the process of putting her hair up into a messy bun when she had noticed her drawing of _Alex's Atlas_. Searching around her flat, she had found a large Henrick's shopping bag to put the canvas in. She had cursed the department store under her breath but it was all she had. It would have to do. 

Now, she waited with the shopping bag at her feet. The room was almost empty. According to the receptionist, everyone was heading out to lunch. Rose took out her phone, about to send Alex a text, when she heard a friendly voice. 

"Miss Tyler, thank you for coming." DI Miller held out her hand and Rose shook it. She had to admit the detective looked a bit more professional today, in her light blue shirt, navy skirt, and matching blazer than she did in the bright orange coat she had worn the previous day. "Come on in to my office and we can talk." 

The woman stopped to make mugs of tea before settling in Miller's office. "I wanted to thank you, Miss Tyler, for your recommendations on who to speak with at Henrick's. It made things so much easier." 

Rose arched a brow, fiddling with her earring. "Really? Glad I could help and, please, call me Rose." 

"Alright, Rose." The DI smiled. "How to go about this? I guess I'll just cut right to it then. I asked for Mr. Flane as you said and he led me to Wilson, who was able to pull video. The entire incident was recorded. After you had left to go speak with Mr. Slade, the video showed one employee, a Lynda Frank, using her key to open the cabinet where your handbag was stored. She held your bag open while another employee, Cassandra O'Brien, dumped the broken glass into it." 

Rose shook her head in disbelief and anger. Bullying was one thing, but causing physical harm was another. What if that glass had caught her artery? 

One thing didn't add up to her. "I can't believe that. They _know_ about the security cameras. They had to know that they'd get caught." 

"Remember when you told me the man who usually watches the cameras was on vacation?" 

"Yeah, Adam kept telling everyone about how he was going to America." 

"Turns out Miss O'Brien had him tampering with the security footage. It was unfortunate for Miss O'Brien and Miss Frank that they overlooked that detail. Wilson was such a nice bloke and got all the footage I needed. He even found the hidden footage of all the other instances in which you were bullied." 

A few tears ran down Rose's cheeks. Knowing that all she had gone through was out in the open took a weight off of her she hadn't even realized was there. 

"Thank you, Detective Inspector Miller. What happens now?" 

"Well, now that's up to you. Would you like to press charges?" 

Rose chewed on her thumbnail. "Would they go to jail?" 

"For this? If it's their first offense, they'll most likely get community service or something similar. I doubt they'd do jail time." 

Rose let the information sink in. Rose didn't want anyone to go to jail but she did feel that she couldn't just let this go. Cassandra and all her minions needed to be taught a lesson. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

 

9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R

 

Rose left the police station feeling lighter than she had in quite a while. During the meeting with DI Miller, she'd had a missed call from Mr. Flane. She tried to call back but the call went to voicemail. After she'd left her message, she had sent a text to Alex telling him she was going to pick them up some lunch and meet him at his office. 

Her hand was starting to throb, but it was too early to take anything for the pain. Propping it up would help, so Rose was on a mission: get lunch as quickly as possible and then make it to Alex's office. 

The rain had stopped finally, making her trek to the cafe near the office less miserable. She entered the cafe and went to place their order. While she waited, she wanted to take the opportunity to sit and put her arm up. She scanned the room for a place to sit and was surprise to see Joan Redfern sitting at a small table in the back, an untouched cup of tea in front of her and tears on her face. 

Seeing the nurse made Rose remember how Alex had said he was going to talk with Joan about her behavior. From the look of Joan, it hadn't gone well. Rose knew that Alex was fond of Joan; it had upset him to learn how she had treated Rose on their first encounter. Rose didn't want him to lose someone important in his life because of her. Deciding to give Joan a chance, Rose made her way over to the table. 

"Joan?" 

Joan looked up abruptly and frowned. "What are you doing here?" 

Rose took a deep breath. _Right, this might be a little difficult._ She gave Joan a small smile. "Oh, I just left the police station and stopped here to get me and Alex some lunch. Do you mind if I sit with you while I wait?" 

"Why?" She cleared her throat. "I mean, of course you can. I just don't know why you would want to. I've been terrible to you." 

"Yeah, you have." She fought to hide her smirk as Joan's eyes widened at Rose's audacity. Luckily, she succeeded. "But I understand why you were. Jealousy's a powerful thing." 

The nurse scoffed indignantly. "I am _not_ jealous!" 

Rose raised an eyebrow. "So, you were just being a bitch then?" 

Joan opened her mouth to retort but shut it, knowing she was caught out. Rose stood there, fidgeting with the bandage on her injured hand, glancing around, feeling quite awkward as an uncomfortable silence descended between them. Joan clutched her mug between in her trembling hands, taking a tentative sip of her tea. This was ridiculous! Rose could fix this. "So, what do you say about startin' over? Clean slate an' all that?" 

Joan looked up and Rose hoped that she would see the sincerity of Rose's offer. There was a long, awkward pause and Rose was about to turn away, at least satisfied that she'd tried, when Joan spoke quietly. "Yes, I would like that." 

Rose beamed, glad the woman was going to give this friendship a chance. She held out her hand. "Hello, m'name's Rose Tyler. Lovely to meet you!" 

Joan took her hand in a light grip. "Hello, Rose. I'm Joan Redfern. Would you like to join me?"

 

9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R

 

Rose left the cafe, with her lunch in her hand and a spring in her step. Her relationship with Joan was nowhere near solid but it was a start. They hadn't been able to talk long because Rose's order had been ready shortly after they agreed to bury the hatchet. But they had been able to find out a few things about one another and when Rose left, Joan had given her a genuine smile. 

She arrived at the office and was grateful that she arrived just in time to catch Donna heading out the door. The bag with Alex's canvas was hanging on the elbow of her injured arm and her other arm was holding the bag with their lunch and balancing their drinks. Trying to open the door by herself would have only ended in disaster. 

"Do you need help with that?" 

"You helped by openin' the door! You're leavin'?" Rose asked as she stepped around Donna to get inside and out of the frigid wind. She always looked forward to talking with fiery ginger. 

"Oh, I'll be right back. Just have to run to the chemist. No shaggin' in the office while I'm gone. I love you both but I don't wanna see that ever!" 

Rose laughed. "Yes, ma'am." 

Donna shut the door as she left. Rose made her way down the hall towards Alex's office. 

"Rose? Is that you?" 

"Yeah, can you give me a hand?" 

Rose was really starting to struggle with her cumbersome load. She heard Alex's chair push back and his quick steps. He appeared in the hallway with a smile and his hands outstretched to help. He grabbed the drinks and the food, giving her a quick peck in the process. 

She sighed in relief. "Ta. I was reachin' my limit." 

It wasn't long before they were settled in and eating their lunch. Alex had gotten Rose a pillow to prop her arm up on the chair's armrest. She told him about going to the police department and meeting with the DI. She spoke of her meeting with Joan but didn't go into too many details with that choosing to keep that between her and the nurse. Alex listened, patiently, letting her speak without interrupting. 

When he spoke, he did so with a smile. "I'm so glad that you pressed charges. Cassandra and that lot need to learn there are consequences and that they're aren't immune to 'em." 

"Yeah." 

"You alright, love?" His brow furrowed with concern. 

Rose finished off her tea and slumped back into her chair. "Just tired, I guess. It just hit me all of a sudden. What with all the excitement of yesterday and wakin' up early. Not to mention, having the most memorable night with the man I love. 'M knackered." She let out a jaw-cracking yawn that proved her point. 

"C'mere." He held out his arms for her. She grabbed the bag with his gift and climbed into his lap. He pulled her close, nuzzling his nose against her shoulder. "Last night _was_ pretty memorable. Right up there with the night I saved you from that light." 

"Every moment with you is memorable." Her voice was soft but sure. Alex hummed happily. 

"Is that that the word of the day? Memorable?" 

"Sounds good to me!" She placed a big, smacking kiss to his cheek. "I have something for you." 

"Is it whatever's in the bag?" He peered around her as she leaned down to grab said bag. 

"Yep! Now, close your eyes." He rolled his eyes, but Rose waited him out until he reluctantly obeyed her command. She giggled and pulled the canvas out. "Okaaaaaay... wait!" 

He groaned good-naturedly. "Roooose." 

"Hush, you." She reached over to his desk and grabbed his glasses and set them on his face. "You need your sexy specs."

"Fair enough." 

She surprised him with a delicate kiss to his lips. "Okay, love. Open 'em." 

Nervousness churned in her gut, waiting for his reaction. His eyes sprang open and the air left his lungs in a rush. "Rose, I..." 

She waited for the rest of the sentence but it never came. His eyes fluttered over every inch of her painting. _Does he like it?_ She didn't want to seem as though she was fishing for complements so she just waited for him to speak... even though she thought it might jus about kill her. She was about to chew a hole into her bottom lip when he finally locked eyes with her. 

"Rose Tyler." He took her mouth in a kiss, deepening it immediately. She tilted her head for a better angle and the two shared a long, languid kiss. Rose knew he liked the painting now. She could feel him pouring every ounce of love and gratitude into his kiss. When Rose absolutely needed air, she pulled back. 

"'M glad you like it." She giggled and he gave her her favorite goofy grin.

"Love it, me. This is fantastic. You made this daft ole face look handsome! Some feat that!" 

She gave him a loving smile and cupped his cheek. "This daft ole face _is_ handsome," kiss, "and beautiful," kiss, "and sexy." 

He rested his forehead against hers. "What did I do to deserve you, my precious girl?" 

"I could ask the same. I couldn't stop starin' at you that night on the tube. You had your glasses on and I couldn't take my eyes off you." 

"I noticed. I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't think you'd want this old lecher botherin' you, but you starin' gave me hope. This may sound awful, but 'm so glad that light fell." 

Rose laughed. "Me, too!" 

"I'm so thankful I wore those sexy specs as you call 'em." 

"Yep! To think we're here because of that... sexy specs and falling lights!" 

As tired as Rose was, her fatigue couldn't keep her from snogging the life out of Alex. She only stopped because Donna burst in yelling about no sex during office hours.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Thank you to everyone who read, kudos'd and commented on my story. It was only supposed to be two chapters LOL I hope y'all enjoy the ending to Rose and Atlas... I mean, Alex's story! 
> 
> P.S. The beginning has some sexy specs action that's NSFW!
> 
> TenRoseForeverandever, you are amazing!!!!

Sexy Specs and Falling Lights

Chapter 10 Epilogue 

 

9 months later...

 

"We're gonna be late!" 

"Well, it's not my fault that I rushed outta here the other day. _You_ , Rose Tyler, are the one who called sayin' somethin' 'bout baths and sharin'" 

Rose smiled to herself at the memory of Alex rushing home, stripping before he'd even shut the door to their flat. 

They were due at her best friend, Amy, and her fiancé, Rory's wedding rehearsal in forty-five minutes and the church was at least a thirty-minute cab ride. But, instead of being on their way, they had to make a rushed stop at Alex's office, first. 

It turned out to be a small world after all. It had been a surprise for all four of them when the couples had got together on a double date, and discovered Rory was a nurse who had accompanied Alex on one of his missions in Africa, and he currently worked at the hospital nearby Alex's office. 

Rose was Amy's maid-of-honor and Rory had asked Alex to do a reading at the ceremony, hence, why they were at Alex's office. He'd left the paper with the scripture on his desk. 

"So, you're blamin' this on me?" Rose wasn't about to mention that, in the rush to leave the flat, she'd forgotten her wrap and her maroon halter dress didn't offer much protection from the elements. She was thankful the weather was nice tonight.  

They made their way in and down the hall to his office. He walked behind his desk, searching for the paper. 

"Now, Rose, take it as a compliment. The thought of you wet, naked, and turned on fried me old brain." He found the paper and held it up with his manic grin. "Got it!" 

His words made her see their put-on argument about who was to blame really _was_ a compliment. Rose knew he loved her and that he was very appreciative of her body, but she still harbored a few doubts because she was so much younger than him. She would worry that he would see her as immature or stupid. So, when he said things like this, it made her feel wonderful, like she could reach out and touch the stars of the universe. She also got incredibly hot for the man. 

Rose stalked over to stand between him and the desk. "Oh, you got it alright. Why don't you show me what else you got?" She used his belt buckle to pull him closer as she backed up and sat on the edge of his desk. 

"Right now?" He looked at his watch just as Rose started nibbling on his neck. He groaned. "What was all that talk of bein' late?" 

She knew she had him. Even as he was protesting, his hands gripped her hips and pulled her so that their centers met. It was her turn to gasp as she felt how hard he was already. 

"We're gonna be late anyways." She let go of his belt to reach up and untie the halter tie of her dress. She let the top fall, baring her breasts. "So, put on your specs of sex and fuck me, Doctor." 

Alex's eyes went nearly black. With a growl, he freed his erection in record time. Rose leaned back on her hands and spread her legs wide. Knowing he loved seeing how wet she got because of him, she watched his face as he pulled her knickers to the side. He did not disappoint. She bit her lip as he ran a finger along her slit while licking his bottom lip. She knew he was contemplating tasting her, but decided that he didn't have the time. He lined up, ready to thrust home, but she stopped him. 

"Ah, ah, ah. Specs of sex, Dr. Foreman."

He gave her a stern glance as he reached with the hand not holding her knickers into his suit pocket and pulled out his glasses. With a quick flick of the wrist, the specs were open and on his face. 

"There we go." Rose's purr turned into a moan as Alex pushed inside in one solid stroke. One hand gripped her hip while the other pulled and pinched her hardened nipples. She loved it when he was rough with her breasts. She was slowly discovering that she had a bit of a kinky side and was grateful that Alex was up to exploring that with her. 

Alex slid out. When he pushed in again, he gave her nipple a painful squeeze. Rose cried out loudly, begging him to do it again. He set up a rhythm, causing sweet torment with his forceful thrusts and pinches. 

Rose knew she was being too loud, but _fuck_ did it feel so good. She couldn't control herself when Alex got rough with her. He gave her body what she craved. She laid back flat on her back, knocking things off his desk. His hips started moving erratically and his thrusts became harder and deeper. She could feel the light sheen of sweat cover her body as the pleasure built up in her blood. 

"God, Alex! Yes! 'M so close... gonna, gonna..." 

He used both hands, clamping her nipples in a vice like grip with his fingers as he pushed in to the hilt, spilling himself inside of her. The combination of his cock pulsing and his fingers squeezing, caused her orgasm to blow through her. She keened as every muscle shook with her release.

Rose lay sprawled on his desk, while he rested on his arms looking down at her. "I don't think I can move. Do we have to go to this?" 

"You're the maid-of-honor. Pretty sure you're supposed to be there." 

"Damn." She held up her arms. "Help me up?" 

9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R9R

 

Rose and Alex were sitting in the back of a cab on their way to the rehearsal. Rose rested her head on Alex's shoulders and thought about the turn her life had taken since meeting the handsome stranger on the tube. 

For a few weeks after the injury to her hand, Rose had had to deal with the aftermath: speaking with police and lawyers. In the end, Cassandra and Lynda were ordered to pay restitution for Rose's medical bills (Alex just submitted a bill for the supplies he used) and sentenced to community service. Rose was alright with the outcome and ready to be done with the bullies, however, Amy had insisted on closure and drove Rose past an orange jump-suited Cassandra picking up trash on the side of the motorway. Rose had hated to admit it but seeing Cassandra doing her court ordered community service did make her feel better. Oh, and she _did not_ take a picture... Amy did. 

Rose and Mr. Flane had played phone tag for a couple of days. When they'd finally spoken, he had given Rose good news. She _was_ able to sell back her vacation time and, due to the harassment and injury, Henrick's awarded her compensation. She had also been informed that any employee seen on video harassing Rose had been written up. Corporate had not been impressed with the way Mr. Slade had handled the situation and had demoted the man. The only thing he was in charge of now was the stockroom.   

With the money she'd received from Henrick's, the first thing Rose had done was pay off her remaining debt. She had had tears in her eyes when she'd written out that cheque. Most of the money had gone into savings to go towards her education. She had been rewarded handsomely and would most likely have no need for student loans. 

Sarah Jane had insisted Rose take the two weeks that would have been her last at Henrick's and use that time to heal up and rest. Since she now had the money to do so, she took a trip to see her Mum and Howard. Rose had asked Alex if he wanted to go with her and she'd been visibly shocked when he agreed. 

_"Meeting you and having you in my life has been such a gift. I'd love to meet the woman who raised such a beautiful soul."_

_"Oh, Alex, that's so sweet. Let's just hope you think that way after you meet her."_

She had warned her mum that Alex was older. She _might_ not have told her how much older. In hindsight, full disclosure would have been the better way to go. It might have saved Alex from the famous Tyler Slap. 

After assuring her mum that Alex was not going through a midlife crisis ( _"No, Mum, not that it's any of your business, but he_ doesn't _need the little blue pill to 'get it up'._ ), and fighting about sleeping arrangements ( _"Fine, we'll go to a hotel."_ ), the weekend got better. Just as they were about to travel home, Jackie had begrudgingly agreed that Alex seemed to be completely besotted and gave them her blessing.

For the rest of her mini holiday, Rose focused on her art. She had managed to fill up an entire sketchbook by the time she'd started at the university. 

Working for Sarah Jane had been amazing! Rose had some issues at the beginning, learning all the different computer programs that she would be required to use, thanks to some tutoring from Alex, Rose had quickly caught on. Now, she helped Sarah Jane and the department run so smoothly, other department heads plied her with offers to come work for them... and she turned them down every time. 

So, now, Rose spent her time between being with Alex, working with Sarah Jane, and working on school and art, and she'd never been happier. Well, that wasn't all she'd been up to. Rose smiled as she thought of her most recent project as the cab pulled up to the rehearsal. Her smile soon faded at the sight of Amy barreling down the front steps of the church, Rory running behind her. 

"You are late!" Amy yelled, finger pointing in Rose's face. 

Rose opened her mouth to try and placate her best friend, but Alex spoke first. "It's all my fault, Amy. We had to stop by the office because I left the reading there. Sorry." 

Amy huffed and folded her arms. "Fine! I won't maim you this time. But that's only because you make Rose so happy. Now, c'mon!" 

Rose watched, bemused, as Amy and Rory headed back inside to tell everyone they were ready. "I can't believe you were able to calm the beast." 

Alex draped his arm around her shoulders and began leading them inside. "I have a feelin' that will be my only get-out-of-jail free card." He pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "So, you, my love, will have to protect me when it's our turn in nine weeks." 

"I think you'll be safe, Doctor, 'cause if any harm comes to you on our wedding day? I'll make Amy's violent tendencies look like child's play." 

"Fantastic!"

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
